


watching Code lyoko book 1(adopted)

by Kaitou_Luminous



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Reaction, Teen Romance, Watching the Show, code lyoko evolution never happened, code lyoko season 1, sissy is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitou_Luminous/pseuds/Kaitou_Luminous
Summary: Everyone from Code Lyoko is gathered a month after the show ended to watch the show.secrets will be revealed.will update alternating updating this and watching miraculous every other Friday.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois & Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois & Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia & Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia & William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar & Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern, ulrich stern & Jeremie Belpois
Comments: 46
Kudos: 69





	1. gathering an audience

It’s been a month since the defeat of X.A.N.A, and the Lyoko warriors have been getting back into normal life.

Jeremie has been working on his robots, coding, school, and working up the courage to ask Aelita on a date.

  
  


Aelita has been working on her music, school, and morning the loss of her father.

  
  


Odd has been working on gymnastics, his music, he’s been getting into acting, taking care of Kiwi, and trying to get a girlfriend.

  
  


Ulrick has been working on pasholat, soccer, his grades, and avoiding Sissy.

  
  


Yumi also has been working on pasholat, hanging out with her family, and helping William with school.

William has been catching up to everything he missed from when he was under X.A.N.A’s control, catching up on school work, and also avoiding Sissy.

The Lyoko warriors still hang out together everyday, since fighting a homicidal sentient computer being attempting to take over the world, is a great way to make a close group. Everyone in the group swore to secrecy and to never turn back on the super calculator, that is until one day when everyone was in class, a card arrived in every classroom in Cadic academy with a message on it.

_ Advance notice _

__ _ Today I’ll be borrowing everyone from this school it reveal an amazing story. _

__ __ __ __ _ From Kaitou Luminous _

Once this was read aloud a bright flash took everyone and Kiwi from Cadic academy, and transported into a large cinema. Once the light Dims everyone starts to panic.

“WHERE ARE WE”?

“DID ALIENS KIDNAP US”?

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE”? And so on, the only calm people were the Lyoko warriors, after all they’ve been through weirder. After a minute a figure walks out of the shadows, a young adult around barely 5 ft tall, with long blond hair in a ponytail that reaches her ankles. She’s wearing a black eye mask that reveals her purple eyes, a vest top that's black on the left side has a neon yellow zig zag on it, and the right side is black and yellow checkerboard pattern, she has a black skirt on with a blue belt with a heart shaped buckle, and black shorts underneath. To finish off the look she’s wearing knee high black heeled boots with yellow toes and black gloves that go up ¾ of the way up her arms, with yellow accents on her wrists. She has a albino squirrel on her shoulder wearing a necktie.

  
  


“QUIET”! She shouts as everyone shuts up and looks at their kidnapper. Sissy marches up to her with anger in her eyes.

  
  


“Excuse me, but who do you think you are to kidnap us, and more importantly me”? She demands to know

“My Name is Kaitou Luminous, and I brought you here because there are Heros in the audiences , and their story deserves to be known”. Luminous explains confusing everyone by her words, except the Lyoko warriors who start to grow worried knowing who she’s talking about.

“Uh but what does Kaitou mean? Hey Yumi don’t you know, after all you’re japanese”. Jim asks Yumi making her happy someone actually remembered.

“It means Phantom thief, it makes sense since she stole us”. Yumi explains giving Luminous the stink eye.

“I’ll return you after we watch all 4 seasons I promise you, and I used my magic so no time passes between the time I borrowed you and the time I return you, I promise”. Luminous promises satisfying most of the audience.

  
  


“Hey what’s this show called”? William asks nervous

“Code Lyoko, William, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick, you get the couches in the front of the room. Everyone else can take the seats behind them, and No questions please”. Luminous instructs as everyone does what she said, with Odd taking Kiwi with him.

“Well lets started with season 1 episode 1 Teddygozilla”. Luminous says as everything gets started.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Teddygozilla

#####  “Teddygozilla? That’s an odd name for an episode, what's the worst that could happen”? Jim asks hearing the name of the episode, while the Lyoko Warriors( - William) crying, knowing what this episode is talking about, after all, just how often does a giant teddy bear attack.

“Oh you’ll see, but I should warn most of you, things will be a bit confusing at first”. Luminous warns as most of the people look at each other confused.

**  
  
**

“How so”? Sissy asks the most obvious question

**  
  
**

“Well let’s start and you’ll find out”. Luminous says as she starts the episode.

**  
  
  
**

#####  **Int. Admin Building – Day**

**Tamiya is recording Milly outside the door to the hall. The camera is upside-down, showing Milly’s feet.**

**Milly**

**Ok, are we rolling?**

**Tamiya**

**Yeah (giggles), but we’re upside-down!**

**Tamiya corrects the video.**

**Milly**

**Hello fellow students of Kadic Junior High! Your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya are here to bring you an exclusive for today’s school news, and it’s really big. Since as I’m pretty sure you already know, tonight is the big night – the night of our annual school prom.**

“Oh I remember this prom is was so much fun right Tamiya”? Milly asks her friend, remembering how much fun she had.

“Sure was we got some great footage tonight, and you got to dance with Ulrich”. Tamiya says making Sissy fumes in the background.

“Wait Ulrich went to the dance with Milly”? William asks confused

“You’ll see William, it’ll all make sense soon”. Jeremy says as William nods in understanding

**  
  
**

**The camera looks inside the door, where Odd and Ulrich are holding a ladder.**

**Milly**

**Unfortunately, our cameras weren’t authorised to film the site where the festivities will take place, but I can make out from where I’m speaking the girl who might be crowned our beauty queen tonight, just as she was last year. I mean of course, our principal’s daughter, Sissi. Let’s see whether she’ll answer a few questions. Well, Sissi? How about a few words for our TV audience before the big night?**

**Sissi, Herb and Nicolas exit the hall, all frowning.**

**Sissi**

**Sorry, munchkins, I only talk to real pro reporters. I have no time to waste on a couple of nerds.**

**  
  
**

“Wow, nice to see that Sissi hasn’t changed one bit”. Yumi says sarcastically making her fellow warriors snort.

“I wouldn’t say that, at least her sense of fashion has improved a little.'' Odd says being a fashionista 

“Is that an insult or a compliment”? Sissi asks confused

“That’s up for you to decide”. Luminous says before starting the episode back up.

**  
  
**

**Herb covers up Tamiya’s camera with his hand, stopping the recording.**

**Milly**

**But it’s for the school news programme! What about freedom of the press-**

**Sissi**

**Oh, Milly, little dipsticks your age don’t have any freedom, understand? Anyway, who needs your dumb reporting? What do you know? Besides, you’ve got a problem: don’t forget you have to have a date. I don’t know anyone who’d want to go with a jerk like you. Even them!**

**Nicolas and Herb make disgusted gestures and back away from Milly.**

“ELIZABETH! When we get out of here , we’re going to have a talk on bullying others”. Mr. Delmas says ashamed of his daughters behavior

“Bu-but Daddy”... she starts before getting cut off

“No but’s”.

**Sissi**

**I’ll bet if you asked them, they’d run like scared rabbits.**

**Milly**

**Who needs them?! There are lots of other boys!**

**Sissi**

**Oh yeah? What are you waiting for, then? Try and find one! (laughs)**

**Milly looks inside the hall, at Ulrich. Milly blushes and tears up as she asks the question.**

**Milly**

**Uh… Uh… Ulrich? Would you… Would you be my date tonight?**

**Yumi climbs down the ladder and Ulrich blushes, looking sheepish.**

**Ulrich**

**Uh… I’m sorry, Milly. It wouldn’t be a very good idea. I’m too old for you. And uh, well, you see I promised to go with Yumi.**

“Wait this isn't how I remember this happening”. Milly says confused looking over to her bff who shugs confused as well.

“You’ll see, but I did warn you that this is a bit confusing”. Luminous says reminding of them of her warning.

“Oh no guys looks like our fears are confirmed, they’ll find out about X.A.N.A, and Lyoko”. Jeremie whispers to his friends.

“No shit Einstein, but what can we do”? Odd asks nervous, that everyone will see him dressed up like a giant purple cat.

“Nothing, other than hope they won’t tell the authority when we leave”. Aileta says as they finish their talks.

**He and Yumi blush.**

**Sissi**

**You see? (laughs) What did I tell you? But don’t worry, Milly – I’m sure you’ll find a boy for the sandbox dance. Meanwhile, why don’t you go play with your dolls?**

**Milly runs out of the building, crying.**

**Tamiya**

**Milly! Milly, wait!**

**Tamiya follows after her.**

**Yumi**

**I hope you’re proud of yourself.**

“I’m not, that’s why I changed things”. Ulrich says as everyone looks at him confused

“How”? Jim asks suspicious, as Luminous cuts in

“Spoilers”.

**Odd, Ulrich and Yumi glare daggers at Sissi.**

#####  **Int. Jeremie’s Room – Day [Alternating with Desert Sector, Lyoko]**

**Jeremie is at his computer. Aelita stands at the edge of a crater in the Desert.**

**Jeremie**

“Whoa,'' What is that place? Why does it look so weird”? Jim asks as the Lyoko warriors look to Aileta nervous

“That’s Lyoko”. Aileta says as everyone looks at her expecting more answers, but didn’t get any.

**  
  
**

**Aelita? This is Jeremie. Do you read me? Aelita?**

**Aelita**

**Hi! How are you?**

**Jeremie**

**Ah, I’m fine! How about you?**

“ wow Aelita you look like an Elf”. Yumi’s little brother says amazed at the pink haired girl

“Thank you”. Aelita says saddened that everyone will see where she really came from. Jeremy puts a hand on her shoulder

“It’ll be okay Aileta, don’t forget we’re here for you, and we won’t leave you”. He says as her friends continue to reassure her.

“Thanks guys I don’t know where I would be without you”. She says happy to have her friends by her side. Until Odd ruins it.

“Be stuck in a computer forever”. Odd fails to joke, as Yumi hits him on the back of the head.

“Not funny”.

**Aelita**

**Ok. I didn’t see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems quiet. Well, for the moment.**

**Jeremie**

**You know, I’m making progress with my research so…so you can come and live with us!**

“Wait I thought Aelita was from Canada”? Mr. damocles asks confused as the lyoko Warriors hold their tongues.

**  
  
**

**Aelita (excited)**

**The key to materialisation? You’ve found it at last?!**

**Jeremie**

**Uh, well no, not yet, but… I’m working on it! It’s just a matter of time! Then XANA won’t be able to do anything to harm you, or us.**

“Who’s XANA”? A random kid asks as everyone looks over to the group of friends who seem to be the only people not confused.

“To put it simply XANA was like Skynet, but way worse”. Ulrich explains as some people gasp in horror

“Then how come we’ve never heard of this XANA before”? Jim demands to know.

“The less who know, the more secure the secret is”. Aileta explains

“And the less trouble we can get in”. Odd adds.

**  
  
**

**Aelita**

**That’s great, thanks.**

#####  **Int. Milly and Tamiya’s Room – Day**

**Milly is crying and hugging her teddy bear. Tamiya is trying to console her.**

**Tamiya**

**Milly, don’t cry… We’ll go to the prom, you’ll see. As for the news, Jim said it was ok! We have until nine o’clock.**

**Milly (crying)**

**Oh, it’s a waste of time! Better face facts, Tamiya. They don’t care about us, or the newscast.**

**Their computer screen lights up. The eye of XANA appears on it.**

“Uh oh”. All the lyoko warriors say together knowing what's about to happen

**Milly (crying)**

**Oh, I hate them! All of them! I hate every single one of them! I hate everybody in the world! (sobs)**

“Milly, please don’t think that way”. Tamiya says worried for her friend

“Don’t worry I don’t”. Milly says to reassure her friend before whispering to herself “anymore”.

**  
  
**

**Tamiya**

**You don’t know what you’re saying… It’s just that-**

**Milly (crying)**

**Oh, stop it! I’m sick of you too, so just leave me alone!**

**Milly sobs loudly as she runs out of the room and down the hallway.**

**Tamiya**

**Hey… It’s true, Ulrich could’ve been a little nicer…**

“At least you made up for this mistake”. Yumi teases her best friend/love interest

“I know I know”. Ulrich signs knowing this sort of thing will happen a lot.

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Hall – Day**

**Everyone is setting up. Ulrich is taping wires to the floor. Odd walks across the stage twirling a microphone and puts it on the stand.**

**Yumi**

**Don’t look so gloomy, Ulrich. Is it because of Milly? You could’ve said yes. You know, me, and…the prom…**

**Odd**

**Even if I was your date?**

“Yes Odd even if you were my date”. Yumi says knowingly

“And it did happen”. Odd says happily

“Well better me than your girlfriend of the week”. Yumi says making Odd facefault, as the other Lyoko warriors laughs in the background.

**  
  
**

**Sissi admires herself in the disco ball, making faces. Jeremie carries a box over.**

**Ulrich**

**Sissi really did come on strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she’ll get re-elected, alright.**

**Jeremie**

**That’s true. But try to get Miss World to see that!**

**Odd**

**Haha! Miss World, huh? Miss In-Her-Own-World is more like it!**

This causes all the students-Sissi and her minions laugh at the accuracy of the statement.

“Hey”! Sissi shouts

**Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie laugh; Sissi growls.**

#####  **Int. Shed – Day**

**Milly holds her teddy bear at arm’s length, talking to it.**

**Milly**

**At least you don’t care how old I am, do you? We understand each other. We’re not like those dumb older kids who always want to run things. They think that because we’re young, we don’t count at all. If for once, we were older, a lot older than them, they wouldn’t laugh at us, would they?**

**The light above her flickers. Tamiya bangs on the window and Milly gasps.**

**Tamiya**

**Milly?! Are you in there? Are you finished sulking? Hurry, we have work to do!**

**Milly**

**Ok, ok, I’m coming!**

**Milly puts the teddy down, booping its nose.**

**Milly**

**You stay right there. I’ll be back for you.**

“You should have left the Teddy bear with you”. Luminous says as the lyoko warriors(-William who wasn’t there yet) nod in agreement

“Why”? Milly asks confused, and instead of answering Luminous just points to the screen.

**She winks at the bear and leaves the shed.**

**Tamiya**

**We have a report to finish on the prom, remember?**

**A spectre leaks down from the light in the shed and onto the teddy bear. A roar is heard.**

William bursts out laughing knowing what’s happening “XANA controlling a teddy bear? Why didn’t tell me about this before”? He asks the other warriors

“You didn’t ask”. Aelita answers curious what happened, since she was stuck on Lyoko when this happened

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hallway – Day**

**Sissi reaches her door and goes to unlock it, but stops and glares back at Nicolas and Herb.**

**Sissi**

**Hey, I hope you two aren’t going to follow me around all day long. As far as I know, you’re not beauticians, so stop sticking to me like glue! I don’t need you, understand? So scat.**

**Sissi opens her door and steps inside. Nicolas and Herb make nervous noises.**

**Herb**

**Sissi… We-we thought-**

**Sissi**

**Take this advice: don’t think, it doesn’t suit you.**

“And we don’t”. Herb says proudly

“Well you don’t at least you nincompoop”. Nickolous corrects

**Sissi closes her door.**

#####  **Int. Sissi’s Room – Day**

**Sissi undresses into her underwear and puts some music on. Something watches from beneath her bed.**

“Hey should we be watching a young girl get dressed”? Jim asks nervously

“Hey I’m just showing you the show, if you don’t feel comfortable watching this part then you can just look away, I’m not forcing you to watch everything on screen”. Luminous says as several people look away from the screen blushing.

**  
  
**

**Sissi**

**A bunch of babies at our prom…they’ve gotta be kidding. And that other freak who had the nerve to invite Ulrich! Can’t believe it.**

**She opens her closet and starts browsing for clothes, throwing them on the floor.**

**Sissi**

**If anybody’s going out with Ulrich, it absolutely has to be me. I am the star, the diva of the school.**

“Please i’d rather go on a date with a kankrelat”. Ulrich says making the Lyoko warriors laugh

“We’ll at least you know when one of those are attacking”. Odd jokes in agreement.

**  
  
**

**The thing climbs out from under the bed and observes. Sissi sits at her vanity and starts preening. The thing makes a noise and Sissi turns the music down, looking around in surprise. Seeing nothing, she continues her beauty routine as the thing climbs up onto her top shelf. She puts cucumber slices on her eyes after applying a facial mask. The thing rattles the bottles on Sissi’s top shelf.**

**Sissi**

**Who’s there? Answer me, who is it?!**

**Sissi removes the cucumber slices. The bottles, then the shelf fall, and Sissi screams and runs.**

#####  **Ext. Arches – Day**

**Delmas has his arm around Sissi, standing in the doorway to the dorms. Sissi looks very upset, in a dressing gown and still with her facial mask on.**

“Why didn’t you get dressed”? Milly asks confused

“I don’t know I don’t even remember this day going this way”. Sissi shots back confused at what's happening

**Delmas**

**Move along, back to your dorms. Everything is just fine.**

**Tamiya takes a photo.**

**Milly**

**Looks as if we’ve got ourselves a super scoop!**

**Delmas leads Sissi away. She sobs quietly.**

**Odd**

**What do you say we take a look to make sure that our old friend XANA isn’t behind this?**

“So if anything goes wrong then you automatically assume this XANA did it”? Jim asks confused

“Not always, but most of the time”. Yumi explains simply

“And we’re right around 98% of the time”. Jeremy explains remembering a couple of times they thought Sissi was being controlled by XANA, and it was just her time of the month.

**  
  
**

**Yumi**

**(nods) Mhm.**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hallway – Day**

**The gang is looking into Sissi’s bedroom, which is a mess.**

**Ulrich**

**What do you think?**

**Jeremie**

**A simple short-circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time.**

“Yes it would be wise Ms.Damocles to have less appliances plugged in all at the same time”. Ms. Herms says in agreement

“Yeah whatever”. Sissi says brushing off their concerns

**Yumi**

**Yeah, the hi-fi, lights, lady shaver, curling iron – all together, what do you expect to happen?**

**Odd**

**Not to mention the brain stimulator! (laughs) Although she probably never figured out how to use it.**

“Wait do I have one of those”? Sissi asks trying to think about what she has in her room

“No I was joking”. Odd says facepalming

**  
  
**

**They leave and Milly and Tamiya arrive, taking photos.**

#####  **Int. Shed – Day**

**Milly**

**I don’t know what happened, but if you ask me, Sissi had it coming.**

“Karma is a powerful thing”. Yumi says in agreement as Luminous stops the episode.

“Did you just say Karma”? She asks looking around cautiously

“Ya why”? Yumi asks confused

“Huh it must just happen with the Miraculous Ladybug characters then”. Luminous says surprised a 4th wall breaker didn’t show up. “Never mind”. Press play.

**  
  
**

**Tamiya**

**I couldn’t agree with you more!**

**They open the door and gasp at the sight of the missing bear.**

**Milly**

**Oh no! My teddy bear’s gone!**

**Jim**

**Aha! Caught you! It’s forbidden to play in the garden shed!**

“Note to self, put lock on garden shed”. Jim says making a note for himself

**Milly**

**Wait a minute! Jim! It was my-**

**Jim**

**I don’t wanna know why! I’ve told you a hundred times that this place is much too dangerous for children. Look at all these rusty tools! What do you think this is, a kids’ playground?**

“Then have safety classes on why they shouldn’t go in there”. Luminous says as the teachers think that’s a great idea

**  
  
**

**Jim pulls them outside and locks the door.**

**Milly**

**No, but-!**

**Jim**

**No buts, huh! I hope I made myself real clear. Entry forbidden. Access reserved for adults!**

**Milly (upset)**

**With you, everything is off-limits!**

**Jim**

**Now you listen here, huh? I would change the way I talk if I were you, little girl.**

**Milly (upset)**

**LITTLE GIRL?! Ok, I’m young, so what?! It’s only big kids who can say what they think, huh?**

“Milly, stop talking you’re digging yourself into a grave”. Tamiya groans knowing she won’t quit

“I don’t even remember this happening, so I don’t know if I do stop”. Milly admits shyly.

**  
  
**

**Jim**

**Ah, so you think you’re real big kids? Heh! Ok, that’s fine. News report or not, the two of you are grounded for tonight in your room!**

**Tamiya**

**Oh, great, Milly. Really great. Thanks to you, it’s goodbye prom.**

**Jim**

**Now beat it!**

#####  **Ext. Quad – Day**

**Milly sits with her back against a column while Tamiya consoles her, holding out photos for her to see. Odd passes by carrying a stack of CDs.**

**Tamiya**

**Oh, look at the pictures we took. They’re really fantastic.**

**Odd approaches them and kneels down.**

**Odd**

**Something wrong, Milly?**

**Tamiya**

**Somebody stole her teddy bear.**

**Milly**

**And I’m sure it’s one of the big kids who did it for spite!**

“Hey not all big kids are bullies, people can be mean at any age”. Luminous says sternly to Milly.

“Sorry”?

**Tamiya**

**(looking at a photo) Milly, you’re right! Look at this! It’s a picture of Sissi’s room.**

**The photo shows Sissi’s destroyed bedroom. Milly’s bear can be seen under the pillow.**

**Milly**

**And there’s my teddy bear! Hidden under her pillow. Incredible…**

“Did my Bear destroy Sissi’s room”? Milly ask confused

“More acutely it was XANA controlling your bear destroyed Sissi’s room”. Jeremie corrects her

“Oh” 

**Odd**

**Ah, who would’ve believed it? Soon she’ll be playing with dolls!**

**Milly**

**Ok, come on now! We’ve gotta find her!**

**Tamiya**

**If Jim catches us in the dorm, we’re in big trouble, Milly.**

**Odd**

**You go back to your room. I’ll handle this.**

**He takes the photo and walks away. The girls smile and laugh with gratitude.**

“More like I’ll handle it, after all I’m the only one that can stop XANA’s attack”. Aileta says amused

“How”? Milly asks confused

“You’ll see”. She says with a giggle.

#####  **Ext. Gymnasium – Day**

**Jim has just left the gymnasium when he hears a rustling in the bushes.**

**Jim**

**What’s going on now? Who’s there? Come on out! Aaah!**

**A teddy silhouette comes over him.**

**Jim**

**You’d better watch out! I-I’m a black belt!**

“You are”? William asks confused

“I’d rather not talk about it”. Jim says his signature line

**  
  
**

**The bear roars, Jim cowers in fear. Another roar, and he screams.**

#####  **Int. Sissi’s Room – Day**

**Odd hums in surprise as he investigates the room, notably the clawed-up pillow and lack of teddy bear.**

#####  **Int. Infirmary – Day**

**Delmas**

**Now you’re sure, Jim, that this is your attacker?**

**Jim nods enthusiastically, fearful. Delmas holds up a scribble of a teddy bear to look at it again.**

**  
  
**

“Wow Jim scared of a little Teddy bear who knew”? Odd laughs before getting hit on the back of the head

“Idiot you know size isn’t an issue with Xana”. Ulrich corrects him remembering just how big teddy was

**  
  
**

**Delmas**

**And you say he’s an expert in martial arts?**

**Jim nods again.**

**Delmas**

**I think it would be better not to call the police. Right, Jim?**

**Jim hides under the blanket.**

#####  **Int. Hall – Day**

**The gang is back to setting up again. Jeremie has headphones on as he checks a sound device. Ulrich is still working with masking tape.**

**Jeremie**

**What happened to Sissi, it was… It was kinda weird, don’t you think?**

**Ulrich**

**It was a short-circuit. A simple short-circuit, what else could it be?**

“Oh I don’t know Ulrich maybe XANA”? Yumi asks sarcastically

“I get it lesson learned”. Ulrich says in defeat.

**Jeremie**

**I’m not so sure, and you know just what I mean.**

**Yumi is looking at CDs. She looks up suspiciously.**

**Yumi**

**Anyway, let’s play it real cool. Walls have ears, you know?**

**Nicolas and Herb walk past. Yumi gets up from the table she’s sitting on and stretches.**

“Does that happen often”? Hiroki asks his sister

“Not so much anymore, but you get used to it”. Yumi says used to it.

**  
  
**

**Yumi**

**Well, I’ve gotta go now and get ready for the prom tonight! Ah… Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag.**

**Ulrich**

**Don’t complain! No-one wakes you at six AM, you have hot water, and you don’t have to sleep next to smelly Odd.**

**Yumi gives a small laugh and waves goodbye. She leaves the room.**

**Yumi**

**See you later!**

#####  **Int. Infirmary – Day**

**Delmas leaves the infirmary room Jim is in and shuts the door. Odd is standing in the hallway.**

**Delmas**

**Odd? Are you looking for something?**

**Odd**

**Oh, uh… No, you see I just heard about what happened to Jim. Do they know who attacked him?**

**Delmas**

**No, er, for now I think our gym teacher could use some rest.**

**Delmas scrunches the piece of paper up and puts it in the bin. Odd retrieves it and looks at it, gasping in surprise.**

“And the pieces all fall into place”. Odd says reminiscing of the good old days fighting XANA

#####  **Ext. Arches – Evening**

**Ulrich looks at Jim’s drawing of the bear.**

**Ulrich**

**XANA? In a teddy bear?**

“Best thing I’ve heard all day”. William says with a snort

“Well it was definitely one of the least dangerous things XANA has done”. Yumi says in agreement

“Least dangerous, just how bad did these attacks get”? Jim asks cerious

“Oh you’ll see, but that would ruin the surprise”. Luminous says ending the talk

**  
  
**

**Odd**

**Yeah, I’m pretty sure.**

**Jeremie**

**He’s always there when you least expect him.**

**Odd (excited)**

**Ok guys, who goes and who stays here?**

**Jeremie**

**We can’t have a solo mission, it’s too dangerous without Yumi. If you go alone, you never know what you’re gonna find over there.**

“Oh you know the usual Kankerlots, Wasps, Krabs, and Megatanks. At least at this point in time”. Ulrich says listing monsters off his head

“There were more monsters than that”? A random kid shouts in surprise.

“You have no idea”. The Lyoko warriors say together

**  
  
**

**Odd raises his hand.**

**Odd**

**I volunteer!**

**Jeremie**

**What did I just say? Huh?**

**Odd deflates, but then gets a bit impatient.**

**Odd**

**Well have you got any other ideas? There have been two accidents; we can’t leave the school unguarded. And even going back in time, if there’s an accident, it’s all over.**

**Ulrich**

**Odd is right. You go, and I’ll stay. If I find any clues, I’ll pass them on to you. Go on, say hi to you-know-who for me.**

**Jeremie blushes.**

“Jeremie are you blushing”? Aileta asks amused

“N-no”.

#####  **Int. Lab – Night**

**Jeremie sits at the computer while Odd gets in the scanner.**

“Where are you, and where can I get my hands on a computers like that”? Nickolas asks a bit jealous 

“It’s the abandoned factory, but the super calculator is one of a kind, and please don’t go messing with it”. Jeremie explains wanting their factory to remain in the group.

**  
  
**

**Jeremie**

**Aelita? Aelita! Aelita, it’s Jeremie! Do you read me?**

**Aelita**

**Hi there!**

**Jeremie**

**We think that XANA has launched an attack. Have you noticed anything?**

**Aelita**

**No, nothing. But we can take a closer look!**

**Jeremie**

**Aelita, I’m sending Odd. He’s coming over solo. Ulrich had to stay behind to watch for any virus action at school. Odd looks ready to go.**

“Virus? You make it sound like XANA is a disses William says amused

“Do you have a better way to describe XANA”? Alieta asks the least experienced in fighting against XANA member.

“ A nearly immortal Monster”.

#####  **Ext. Somewhere at School – Night**

**Jeremie (over phone)**

**How are things with you, Ulrich?**

**Ulrich**

**It looks like we have a problem.**

**Ulrich has a torch and is inspecting the ground in front of him. There are giant, round footprints in the soil.**

**Ulrich**

**A big one.**

“How did a computer make a teddy bear grow”? Sissi asks the question on everyone's mind.

“To be honest, we don’t know”. Yumi admits

#####  **Int. Lab – Night [Alternating with Scanner Room]**

**Jeremie**

**Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation!**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko**

**Odd is virtualised. Aelita waves at him from the edge of the crater where she’s standing, and he smiles and runs over to her.**

#####  **Ext. School Fence – Night [Alternating with Lab]**

**There’s a gaping hole in the school fence where the bear got through.**

**Ulrich**

**Jeremie. It’s bad, huh. The bear got out of the school!**

**Aelita**

**If it’s under XANA’s control, it’ll only become much madder! It’ll go for anybody that’s around. Especially his mortal enemies…like you.**

**Jeremie**

**Huh?!**

**Ulrich**

**Oh, Yumi!**

**Ulrich takes off into town.**

“Next time inform me of a XANA attack sooner”. Yumi demands as her friends look sheepish

“Well you know Hakuta Matta”. Odd says trying to brush it off

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Odd and Aelita look down into the crater. It has a path spiralling down to the bottom, where there’s no floor – just a drop into the Digital Sea.**

“What’s the digital sea”? Jim asks confused

“To put it simply, it the entry to the internet, if you fall in their there’s almost no chance of getting a person back” Aelita explains unsettling

“Almost”? Someone asks scared

“Spoilers”. Luminous says cutting them off.

**  
  
**

**Aelita**

**You see that? The tower that XANA has activated can’t be too far away.**

**Odd**

**Well uh, not down there, anyway.**

**Aelita**

**Maybe on the neighbouring plateaus.**

**Odd**

**(turns around) Mmm… Oops! Ah… Too late! Here come the reception committee!**

**Five Kankrelats arrive from afar. Odd growls, Aelita gasps. The Kankrelats assemble in front of them.**

“What are those things”. Sissi shouts in discut

“Kankerlats, XANA’s most common monster”. Ulrich says finding them annoying

**Jeremie**

**Odd, take good care of Aelita!**

#####  **Ext. Town – Night**

**Dial tone beeps again and again as Ulrich runs through the streets.**

**Ulrich**

**Answer… Will you answer?!**

#####  **Int. Ishiyama House – Night**

**Yumi’s phone rings. She’s in the bath and doesn’t hear it.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Jeremie**

**Odd, what’s going on?!**

**The Kankrelats start firing and Odd dodges.**

**Odd**

**Laser Arrows!**

“Whoa do all of you have laser arrows”? A random kid shouts star stuck.

“No at this point in time Aelita had no offencive abilities, Ulrich had a sword, and Yumi has fans”. Jeremie explains

**  
  
**

**Odd fires an arrow and destroys a Kankrelat. Aelita runs into the crater, panicked, and Odd is knocked backwards by a laser.**

**Jeremie**

**Odd, you’ve just lost another ten life points!**

“Oh it’s just like a video game”. Herb says enjoying the action.

“Ya but what happens when they run out of life points”? A kid asks making everyone, but the Lyoko warriors pause to think about it.

**Odd**

**No kidding!**

**Odd rolls and dodges, taking cover just inside the crater.**

**Aelita**

**Odd! (gestures to the crater path) I’m afraid we haven’t any choice!**

**Odd gasps as he has a vision of Aelita falling, screaming. The Kankrelats continue firing, and Odd jumps to his feet and follows Aelita down the path.**

“What was that a super power”? Milly asks taking notes

“Yep we all have them, just not in real life”. Odd says missing his future vision, that power would come in very handy on tests.

#####  **Ext. Ishiyama House – Night**

**Ulrich rings the doorbell repeatedly. Yumi gets out of the bath and comes down the stairs in her prom outfit. Ulrich keeps ringing the doorbell, and Yumi finally answers.**

**Yumi**

**Ulrich!**

**Ulrich bursts inside.**

**Yumi**

**Watch it, will you?!**

**Ulrich**

**Sorry! Are your parents home?**

**Yumi**

**No, they went out.**

**Ulrich**

**Ok. Come on, we can’t stay here.**

**He drags her outside, but she pulls her arm free.**

**Yumi**

**Hey, would you mind explaining?**

“All you really needed to say was XANA, and I would have understood”. Yumi says peeved

“Oh, right”. 

**  
  
**

**The ground trembles. Yumi gasps and looks over to the source of the noise.**

**Ulrich**

**W-we don’t have time! Come on!**

**They run off and the giant teddy bear comes after them.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Odd and Aelita run down the spiral path, pursued by the monsters.**

**Jeremie**

**Odd, be careful. You only have fifty life points left!**

**Odd**

**Laser Arrows!**

**He turns around and fires three arrows. They hit three out of four Kankrelats – the fourth topples off the edge, bringing rocks down with it. It knocks Aelita off balance and she falls, screaming. Odd leaps down and catches her, using his claws to stop their fall. Odd breathes a huge sigh of relief.**

“Thanks for worrying me”. Jeremie says putting a hand on his chest worried he would have a heart attack

“We’re warriors, it’s an occupational hazards, jeremie you know that”. Aileta says reassuring him

**  
  
**

**Odd**

**Ah, we can’t leave you alone for one second, huh?**

**Aelita dangles beside an opening in the wall. It’s a tunnel. The tower cables inside pulse red.**

**Aelita**

**Odd! I think I found something…**

#####  **Ext. Town – Night**

**People scream and run as the bear walks the streets.**

**Civilian Woman**

**Oh no!**

**Ulrich and Yumi flee the beast. They reach a path beside the road.**

**Yumi**

**That way!**

**They run down the path and hide in an alcove behind a set of glass doors. The tremors break the glass and they cower together, blush and then separate. The bear leaves and the two set off running again. Ulrich calls Jeremie.**

**Ulrich**

**Jeremie, it’s Ulrich! Yumi’s with me. We’re coming back to the school, to evacuate everyone. Tell Odd to move it! It’s getting rough around here!**

“Good you know, you thought to save everyone”. Jim says happy his students tried to save everyone.

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Jeremie**

**Odd, hurry up. Teddy’s getting real angry.**

**Odd and Aelita have started down the tunnel.**

**Odd**

**Ok, ok…**

**Aelita**

**The tower can’t be too far away. Let’s see now…**

**They continue along the tunnel until they hear a Megatank approaching from behind.They gasp.**

“What that big ball sis”? Hiroki asks Yumi

“A Megatank they’re very powerful”. Yumi explains simply

**Odd**

**Uh-oh. Oh, no! Ah, Houston we’ve got a problem!**

**They run.**

#####  **Ext. Hall – Night**

**Yumi and Ulrich run up beside the hall. There’s loud music playing inside. Yumi listens to her phone before taking it away from her ear.**

**Yumi (panting)**

**Odd still hasn’t found the activated tower.**

“Hey I found it eventually”. Odd says in his defence.

**Ulrich (panting)**

**You go and clear the dorms. I’ll take care of the gym.**

**Yumi**

**(nods) Mhm.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**The Megatank gains on Odd and Aelita. They make it to the end of the tunnel just before it reaches them, jumping to the sides to avoid the monster. The Megatank rolls straight into the tower, sitting in the middle of a new crater.**

**Odd**

**Oh! We found the tower, Jeremie!**

“Why does it look like a cigarette”? Ms. Herms asks confused

“I don’t know, it’s not like we created Lyoko”. Jeremie says in his defence making a few people cerious.  _ If they didn’t create Lyoko, who did? _ A lot of people questioned

**  
  
**

**Jeremie**

**Great! Well done, now all you have to do is deactivate it!**

**Odd**

**Ok, just give me a minute to say hello to an old buddy of mine.**

**Jeremie**

**Cut the courtesy! You only have fifty life points left! You can’t let him hit you!**

**Odd growls and takes aim as he and the Megatank square off.**

“How do you even destroy one of these things anyway”? Jim questions

“Hit them hard on XANA’s symbol, that looks like an eyeball”. Odd explains for the second time in his life.

#####  **Int. Hall – Night**

**Ulrich walks through the dancing crowd, looking around. He suddenly bumps right into Jim.**

**Ulrich**

**Oh!**

**Jim**

**Hey, Ulrich. You could’ve made a little effort! I don’t believe how sloppy you look! Well, I’ll let it go this time.**

**Ulrich**

**Uh…**

**Jim**

**Put it down to the company you keep. Try to chill out and have fun, you look like you’re expecting a disaster!**

“I am”. Ulrich says tense knowing just how dangerous these attacks get.

**  
  
**

**Ulrich keeps walking, but he’s stopped when Sissi places a finger on his chest.**

**Sissi**

**Ulrich! (giggles) How are you? Hey, where did your date go? Next time, just call me!**

**Delmas’s voice sounds over the microphone.**

**Delmas**

**And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for: the election of this year’s beauty queen! So get ready!**

**The crowd cheers and claps.**

**Sissi**

**Ah! Gotta run now! It’s my moment of triumph!**

**Sissi walks away. Nicolas and Herb laugh, but are silenced by a glare from Ulrich.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Odd dodges a laser and rolls into a crouch. He gets up and takes aim again.**

**Odd**

**Now that’s what I call a really warm welcome!**

**The Megatank fires again.**

**Odd**

**Aah! Aargh!**

**Odd runs out of the way and gets blown forward by the force of the laser hitting the wall.**

**Aelita**

**Jeremie! Odd’s not gonna make it on his own!**

**Jeremie**

**Yes he will! Odd…! Come on, you have to hit the target!**

“Hey I always hit my target that’s why I’m Odd the great”. Odd boasts making his friends groan

“More like Odd the forever boastful”. Yumi corrects him making several people laugh.

#####  **Int. Hall – Night**

**Sorya, Sissi and Priscilla are on stage with Delmas. Sissi elbows the other two girls away from her in order to make a grander pose.**

**Delmas**

**And now, everyone, this year, once again, it’s time to elect the young lady who in your view combines, more than any other girl, charm, grace, beauty and elegance! And here is our first candidate!**

**Sissi walks forward. The music stops.**

**Ulrich**

**Stop!**

**Delmas**

**Wha…**

**Ulrich has a microphone and is standing on a table to the left of the stage.**

**Ulrich**

**Listen to what I have to say! You have all got to get out of here! We have to evacuate the gym! Now, keep calm…**

**The students stare at him in silence.**

**Ulrich**

**I’m not joking. This is serious. We are about to be attacked by a gigantic teddy bear!**

**The crowd laughs.**

“And of course no one belives me”. Ulrich signs

**Jim**

**Ah! I knew it! I saw it too! I saw the giant teddy bear too!**

“Except for him”. Ulrich stands corrected.

**  
  
**

**Sissi**

**Quiet! Quiet! Shut up, all of you! You bunch of idiots! Can’t you see what he’s trying to do?! It’s a trick, I tell you! A trick to keep me from winning again this year! A gigantic teddy bear, come on! Why not King Kong while you’re at it?**

“Hey did Xana ever control monkeys”? William asks the other warriors.

“Let’s see, rats, bees, people, and Kiwi, but I don’t think he ever got around to a zoo”. Yumi says thinking it over

“What would he do with Kiwi, turn everyone into dogs mentaly”? He asks jokingly

“No zombies”. Jeremie explains as the episode resumes

**  
  
**

**One boom, and the stage wall crumbles. Everyone screams – especially Sissi, Jim and Ulrich. People run everywhere.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Jeremie**

**Odd, it’s now or never!**

**Odd uses the force from a new laser shot hitting the wall and leaps up into the air, landing on the Megatank.**

**Odd**

**Impact!**

**He fires an arrow straight into the Megatank’s eye. The Megatank rolls backwards at great speed, hits the wall and explodes. Aelita shields herself from debris. Odd gives a thumbs up.**

“Nice moves Odd”. Ulrich says impressed

“Thank Aren’t I great”? Odd asks getting no respond

**Odd**

**Hehe!**

**Jeremie**

**(whistles in relief) Go on, Aelita. It’s up to you.**

#####  **Int. Hall – Night**

**Ulrich dodges the bear. The force of its blow to the floor causes the windows to shatter. Yumi, who’s outside with Milly and Tamiya, sees this.**

**Yumi**

**Ulrich!**

**She runs for a door. Ulrich is hit by the bear and falls. The bear is about to squash him when the tower is deactivated, and it stops. Yumi comes to his side.**

“Oh I see deactivate a tower and Xana stops”. Jim says figuring it out

“Temporarily”. Luminous adds in

**Yumi**

**Ulrich! Are you ok?**

**Ulrich**

**Yeah, sure.**

**Yumi laughs, hugging Ulrich.**

**Ulrich**

**O-oh!**

**Return to the Past.**

“Retune to the past, is that why everyone remembers this day differently”? Milly asks putting the puzzle together

“That’s right, it’s why no one is ever able to find out our secret, well until now”. Jeremie explains 

**  
  
**

**Ulrich**

**Ready for a trip into the past, Yumi?**

#####  **Int. Admin Building – Day**

**Milly looks at Ulrich, who’s holding a ladder on the other side of the door. She tears up as she asks the question.**

**Milly**

**Ulrich? Would you, uh… Would you… Would you be my date?**

**Ulrich walks up to Milly and places his hands on her shoulders. Sissi’s gang look taken aback.**

**Ulrich**

**Be glad to, Milly. I’ll see you here at eight!**

“See you did get your date to the prom, even if it took two tries”. Tamiya says relieved it all worked out.

“Ya, but it’s kinda weird that a computer has the ability to reverse time”. Milly says in agreement

**  
  
**

**Milly**

**Really?**

**Ulrich**

**Why sure! You’re not too mad at me, are you, Yumi?**

**Yumi**

**Not at all! Anyway, my secret admirer will take me tonight. Right, Odd?**

“Woo, we had a blast, right Yumi”? Odd asks Yumi

“It was fun, but next time don’t try to dance like you’re in a thriller musical video”. Yumi says as Odd laughs

“NEVER”!

**  
  
**

**Sissi**

**Whaat?! But… Ulrich! You’re gonna…go with that…that silly baby?!**

**Ulrich**

**That’s right, I sure am! But don’t worry, when your brain gets another neuron or two, maybe I’ll go out with you too!**

**Sissi growls and blushes.**

**Milly**

**You are recording, Tamiya, I hope!**

**Tamiya**

**You bet I am! This is a scoop!**

**Milly**

**A super scoop!**

“We sure sold a ton of papers that time, right”? Milly asks her number 1 sales woman Tamiya

“Yep double what we normally sell”.

“Okay everyone, that was the first episode what did you think”? Luminous asks stopping the episode

“Freaky”.

“Cool”

“I’m getting rid of my Teddy bear”.

“Great well let’s move onto the next episode  _ seeing is believing _ ”.

TO BE CONTINUED

****  
  



	3. Seeing is Beleving

#####  While the rest of the school was gossiping about what they’ve just seen the Lyoko Warriors were sitting in a secluded corner of the room talking amongst themselves.

\------- WITH THE LYOKO WARRIORS--------

#####  “Do you know wich attack this episode is”? William asks the other Lyoko Warriors, cerious, having not heard a lot of their stories from before he came around.

“ I’m not sure. The name of the episode doesn’t really reveal much or have a clue to what attack his could be”. Jeremey says thinking it over

“Who cares about what episode we’re watching, what about how much trouble we’re most likely going to get in because of this dumb show”? Yumi asks annoyed.

“True, I mean, they’ll see the different bases we’ve been to, and destroyed, not to mention, when they get to the truth of Aelita things might get messy”. Ulrich says thinking it over as Aileta looks down sadly knowing that the truth of her and her father will come out at some point.

“I guess we’ll cross that road when we get there, for now there’s nothing we can do”. Jeremey says ending the discussion. After a minute or two of quite Luminous calls out to the crowd.

“OKAY EVERYONE BREAKS OVER TIME TO START THE NEXT EPISODE”. She shouts as everyone gets settled back into their seats. Once everyone settled down the next episode starts.

**  
  
  
  
**

#####  **Int. Science Classroom – Day**

**Delacre**

**Our heating plant uses energy supplied by a nuclear reactor, thanks to which we produce thousands of megawatts of electrical power. (pointing to a diagram) Here we have the cooling tower, this is the turbine, the alternator, and finally, the reactor.**

“OHHH this time”. Jeremy says remembering that Yumi almost exposed their secret. The other Lyoko Warriors look at Jeremy and he mouths  _ overload the nuclear power plant _ , to them and they understood instantly, except for William.

“What happened?'' He asks cerious, as the others look to each other and smile.

“Sorry, but the can’t answer that, it’s a spoiler”. Luminous says interjecting in the conversation, as Odd is about to answer.

“Aww you no fun”. Odd complains.

“I know”.

**  
  
**

**Emmanuel yawns. While Delacre talks, Ulrich watches birds out the window, Odd draws a picture of Kiwi, and Jeremie takes notes.**

**Delacre**

**This plant is one of the most powerful in the world. As chief engineer, I’m particularly concerned with safety. And to guarantee this safety, security measures have been applied at every level of production: the plant’s design, its functioning and problem phases. We call this combination of safety measures, “in-depth defence.” I’ll be glad to answer any questions.**

**Jeremie raises his hand.**

**Jeremie**

**Uhh, Sir?**

**Sissi looks up from reading a magazine to listen to his question.**

**Hertz**

**Yes, go on, Jeremie.**

**Jeremie**

**I’d like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materialising them in the real world.**

“Jeremy why would you ask such a question in school”? Ms. Hertz asks her smartest student confused, not remembering this.

“I had spent months without nothing but fail trying to Materialize Aelita into our world I was desperate for answers”. Jeremey explains satisfying the old teacher, while some people are still amazed Aileta came from inside a computer.

**  
  
**

**Odd and Ulrich smile.**

**Delacre**

**Mmhm… (sniffs and adjusts glasses) Son, that is in the realm of science fiction. Sorry.**

**Silence.**

**Hertz**

**Er, Jeremie is an excellent student, but he’s a bit of a dreamer.**

“Well it seems Ms. Hertz that Jeremy can make his dreams reality”. Jim says scratching his head confused

“Yes but how did he do it”? The old teacher asks trying to figure it out.

**  
  
**

**Students laugh, especially Herb. Odd blows a raspberry at him. Suddenly the projector goes out and everyone gasps.**

**Hertz**

**Well now…what’s happened here?**

**Hertz fiddles with the projector.**

**Hertz**

**Oh, certainly nothing serious, just a blown fuse, that’s all.**

“Or X.A.N.A”. Odd whispers to his friends with a smirk.

“Who else would it be”? Aileta asks rhetorically, making the Lyoko warriors snicker knowingly.

**  
  
**

**Jeremie turns to Odd and Ulrich. Odd shrugs.**

#####  **Ext. Science Building – Day**

**The bell rings. Sissi’s gang leave the building. Sissi stops for a moment to glare at Yumi.**

**Sissi**

**(seeing Yumi) Humph!**

**Yumi**

**Hmm?**

**Sissi giggles and leaves. Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich then leave the building.**

**Jeremie**

**And I’m saying that maybe XANA is behind this!**

**Odd**

**Don’t get so excited, Jeremie. It was just a short-circuit.**

“And I stand corrected”. Odd says a little too loudly and other people hears him, including the schools reporters.

“So it was X.A.N.A’s doing”? Tamyia asks worried as to just how powerful one computer program could be.

“Yep”. Ulrich says confirming her question.

**They walk up to Yumi.**

**Yumi:**

**Hm.**

**Delmas approaches them.**

**Delmas**

**Odd? I’ve thought it over, you can form your group, the um…Foxtrot Fanatics?**

**Odd**

**Yeeesss!**

**Yumi**

**It’s the Pop Rock Progressives, Sir.**

“You guys have a band? Why didn’t you tell me, I play a mean guitar”. William asks wanting to join in.

“We did”. Yumi conferms

“But no one ever came to our concerts so it disbanded”. Odd says with a shrug not sad it disbanded

“Oh”

**Delmas**

**But it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?**

**Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich nod together.**

**Odd**

**No problemo, Sir!**

**Delmas**

**(nods) Mm.**

**He leaves. Odd slides onto his knees.**

**Odd**

**Yeah! Let’s hear it for the god of rock and roll!**

“I think you mean Elvis Presley Odd”. Luminous corrects amused

“Who”? Odd asks having never heard that name before

“A musician from my world he’s considered the God of Rock and Roll”. Luminous says humming Hound dog

**The others look on endearingly.**

**Odd**

**Hey, come on! If we step on it, we can photocopy the leaflets before lunch, Jeremie.**

**Jeremie**

**Well, you know, Odd, I’m not into rock. Besides, I want to check on that outage.**

**He walks off.**

**Yumi**

**Ok, see you later, Jeremie!**

#####  **Int. Jeremie’s Room – Day**

**Jeremie checks an electrical map of the school. He doesn’t seem to hear Aelita, or it may seem like he’s ignoring her.**

“Wow never thought I would see the day Jeremie ignores Aelita”. Yumi says sarcastically as the local Einstein blushes

“That happens on occasion when Jeremie gets really engrossed in work, it’s no big deal”. Aileta corrects Yumi

**Aelita**

**Hi! Is something wrong, Jeremie?**

**Jeremie**

**Hmm…**

**Aelita**

**You know, if you ever have a problem, you can always talk to me about it.**

**Jeremie**

**Weird… Why can’t I hear anything? Let’s check this out.**

“What’s going on”? Sissi asks confused

“How should I explain it for you Sissi, it’s like having no cellphone reception you try to get through on a call but all you get is dead air”. Jeremy explains in simple people terms

“Ohh okay”. She says in understanding

#####  **Tower, Forest Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Jeremie’s Room]**

**Jeremie**

**Aelita? Aelita, do you read me?**

**Aelita**

**Loud and clear, Jeremie! Is everything ok?**

**Jeremie**

**We had a power failure in class this morning, and the school electricity system seems to be having problems!**

**Aelita**

**And? D’you think XANA’s behind it, Jeremie?**

**Jeremie**

**You never know. Have you noticed anything in Lyoko?**

**Aelita**

**No. Everything’s quiet here.**

“I’m guessing the tower is in a different sector then”. William guesses but doesn't get an answer.

**Jeremie**

**Ok, I’ll do a scan. If XANA’s activated a tower, we’ll find out soon!**

**He activates the scan and gets up.**

**Aelita**

**Where are you going?**

**Jeremie**

**To the cafeteria. They’ve got Brussels sprouts today! You know what they are?**

**Aelita**

**Yes, but…I don’t know what they taste like. Are they good?**

“Wait you couldn’t taste anything on Lyoko”? Jim asks surprised

“No on Lyoko, you only have the ability to see, and hear things, but you can’t really smell or taste anything, and the sense of touch is very dulled down to just feeling when things hit to touch you”. Aileta explains s people really start to sympathise with the pink haired girl.

“Oh I’m really sorry you had to go through that then”. Jim says rubbing the back of his head

“It’s okay it’s in the past”. Aelita says reassuring them

#####  **Int. Cafeteria – Day**

**Ulrich pushes his tray away.**

**Ulrich**

**Arrgh, eugh! They’re gross, ugh!**

**Jim**

**Odd? What are you up to now?**

**Odd has a stack of flyers that he’s handing out. He holds one up for Jim to see.**

**Odd**

**We’re holding auditions for our group!**

**Jim snatches the flyer from him and reads it.**

**Jim**

**Hm… Mhm…**

**Odd**

**Hey, if anyone is interested, we need a drummer!**

**Odd places flyers on every table.**

**Odd**

**Here! Here you go!**

**Nicolas holds out his hand for a flyer but Odd walks away.**

#####  **Ext. Drinks Machines – Day**

**Odd**

**Let’s see now, hot chocolate, no. Soup, no, the soup tastes like dishwater.**

“If it tastes so bad then why do you get food from that machine”? Luminous asks having wanting to know that answer for a long time.

“Hey food’s food, and I’m a growing boy. I need all the food I can get”. Odd says as Ulrich snorts

“Sorry Sorry, but Odd you’ve barley gown an inch since I’ve meet you”. Ulrich laughs 

“HEY! I’m going to hit my growth spurt one day, and I’m going to be taller than you Ulrich, just you wait”. Odd says offended at the mention of his height

“Yhea you’ll be taller than me”. Ulrich says cheering Odd up before adding. “In your dreams”.

“HEY I’ll have you know”- Before Odd can continue Yumi steps in

“ okay you two stop we won’t finish the episode if you two fight like idiots all day”. She says stopping their fight so the episode starts back up.

**  
  
**

**Ulrich presses a button.**

**Odd**

**Hey, you pressed soup!**

**Ulrich**

**Come on, it’s not that awful!**

**Odd sighs. The machine only dispenses a few drips.**

**Odd**

**Oh, this miserable machine’s on the blink again!**

“Maybe we can find some money to fix it in the budget”. Mr. Delmas says thinking it over.

“No need that machine was fixed months ago, this episode is showing the past so the problem has already been fixed”. Jim says cutting off the principles thought process.

“Oh”

**He pours the meagre amount of liquid onto the ground and groans.**

**Jeremie**

**Maybe it’s another power failure!**

**Yumi**

**Are you worried?**

**Jeremie**

**Yeah, I am. I’ll keep checking things out.**

**Yumi**

**If you need us, we’ll be in the gym. We’re going to hold auditions!**

#####  **Int. Hall – Day**

**Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are listening to Emmanuel drum.**

**Ulrich**

**Ugh…**

“HEY I’m not that bad”. Emmanuel shouts in offence

“Maybe but he wasn’t what we were looking for”. Yumi says in agreement

**  
  
**

**Emmanuel finishes his solo.**

**Emmanuel**

**Yeah! (laughs)**

**Odd**

**Well, yeah, you’ve got a lot of style. It’s heavy metal, right?**

**Emmanuel**

**Oh yeah, for sure. I love it!**

**Yumi**

**Really sorry, Mike, um…but we’re looking for something more…traditional, you know?**

**Emmanuel shrugs and leaves.**

**Odd**

**Next!**

**Naomi enters.**

**Odd (enamoured)**

**Huh?**

“I’m guessing Odd’s girlfriend of the week”? William asks knowingly

“You totally hit the nail on the head”. Ulrich says in agreement, no longer seeing william as a rival in love, but more as a friend.

**  
  
**

**Naomi**

**Hello guys!**

**Odd**

**Hey, how are you, Naomi? I didn’t know you played the drums!**

**Naomi**

**Well yeah, a little! ‘Sides, I’ve always dreamed of being in a band.**

**Ulrich**

**Ok then, go on.**

**Naomi drums. It’s not great. She finishes and takes a bow. Odd stands up and applauds.**

**Odd**

**Great, Naomi! That was fantastic! (turns to the others) Well I mean come on, we’re not going to find anyone better, right?**

**Ulrich and Yumi frown.**

“Really Odd playing favorites are we”? Aeilita asks amused

“Hey what is it Pick On Odd Day”? Odd asks offended

“No thats everyday”. Ulrich says as everyone laughs and Odd slumps in defeat

“I get no respect around here, NO RESPECT”. Odd says to himself.

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Jeremie’s Room – Day**

**Jeremie has traced strange activity to a pylon by the school.**

**Jeremie**

**Four hundred thousand volts at a high tension pylon? …that’s not right. Aelita?**

**Aelita**

**Got anything new?**

**Jeremie**

**Well, not really…**

**The power cuts out and his screen goes black.**

**Jeremie**

**Huh! Aelita!**

**Jeremie tries turning on his lamp but it doesn’t work. He runs out of his room and into the park.**

#####  **Ext. School Gates – Day**

**Jeremie observes the pylon outside the school. It’s visibly crackling with electricity.**

**Jeremie**

**Huh?**

#####  **Int. Hall – Day**

**Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are sitting fidgeting when Jeremie bursts in.**

**Ulrich**

**Huh?**

**Jeremie (panting)**

**This is XANA’s doing! I’m almost sure of it!**

**Yumi**

**Yeah, go on?**

“Whatever it is something going to go Boom”. Ms. Hertz says to her students.

**Jeremie**

**The current’s cutting out all around the school, and the pylon outside is way over the voltage limit. It could explode!**

**Ulrich**

**But why would XANA do that?**

**Jeremie**

**Your guess is as good as mine, Ulrich.**

“He’s XANA he does whatever he wants.'' Luminous says summing the computer program up

“And whatever he wants is nothing good”. Yumi says finishing the sentence

**Sissi’s gang enters.**

**Sissi**

**Surprise!**

**Jeremie**

**Huh?**

**Sissi sits backwards on a chair while Nicolas and Herb stand either side of her.**

**Sissi**

**It’s obvious my friends and I aren’t very welcome, but…my father did say that the band was open to everybody, right?**

**Silence.**

**Sissi**

**Oh, but don’t worry! I don’t want to be in a group of deadbeat weirdos! But Nicolas just loves the drums.**

“Hey their not Deadbeats”. A random kids shouts out in the audience

“Ya their heroes”. Another kid adds

“They’ve saved us all who knows how many times”. Another kids says, and it goes on and so forth as kids defends the hero’s they never knew were hidden amongst them. This goes on for another minute until Pin gets sick of it.

“QUIET UNLESS YOU ALL WANT ME TO UNLEASH MY FRYING PAN ON YOU”! Pin shouts shutting everyone up, as they look over and see a squirrel holding a heavy duty frying pan. Then they look over to their host to see if the squirrel is serious.

“Trust me she’s not kidding”. Luminous says as everyone gets back in their seats to resume the episode.

**Odd**

**A drummer, huh? What does he play, his mum’s pots and pans?**

**Nicolas looks sad.**

**Jeremie**

**Ok guys, I’m off to the factory. Keep you posted!**

**Jeremie leaves. Nicolas drums. Really well, in fact. There are “huh?”s from the group. Sissi smirks over at them. Nicolas finishes his solo.**

**Nicolas**

**Yeah!**

**Sissi and Herb laugh and clap. Yumi and Ulrich join in the clapping, slowly.**

Everyone in the audience starts clapping, even if he was a mindless goon, talent is talent.

**  
  
**

**Sissi**

**(laughs) Looks like you found yourself a drummer!**

**Her gang leaves.**

**Odd**

**Nicolas?! The drummer in our band?! I don’t care how good he is, the answer’s no! Besides, Sissi set this up just to give us a hard time!**

**Yumi**

**Maybe for once she was trying to help! And you’ve got to admit that Nicolas can really play the drums!**

**Ulrich**

**Better than Naomi, that’s for sure!**

Naomi in the audience crosses her arms offended. “I got better”. She mumbled to herself

**  
  
**

**Odd**

**She’s only a beginner! She needs a little more time!**

**Ulrich**

**Uhuh, a couple of years should do it.**

**Odd stands up.**

**Odd**

**Well if that’s how you feel, then listen up. If you want Nicolas to be your drummer, you’d better find yourself another guitarist!**

**Yumi**

**And I say if you don’t take him, you’d better find yourself a new singer!**

“Wow you guys are broken up the band before it even got started”. William says surprised

“We should just have stuck with fighting XANA together, and saved personal hobbies for our free time”. Yumi says thinking about the hobbies they’ve developed in their off time.

“True, but we will always go and support each other even if we don’t share the same interests”. Aeilta says as her fellow Lyoko Warriors nod in agreement.

**  
  
**

**Ulrich**

**If Sissi’s idea was to cause trouble, she’s done a great job.**

**A trombone sounds.**

**Ulrich**

**…huh?**

**It’s Jim!**

**Jim**

**Uh, would you guys need a slide trombone by any chance?**

“Jim where did you learn to play the Trombone”? William asks the mysterious gym teacher

“ I rather not talk about it”. He says his famous line

**  
  
**

**Odd, Ulrich and Yumi**

**Huh?**

#####  **Forest Sector, Lyoko**

**Aelita stands outside the tower she was previously in. Pulsations move across the ground.**

“What are the other sectors like”? A random kids asks seeing as so far there has been a forest, and a dessert sector.

“The other sectors are the Arctic sector, and the mountain sector”. Aeilta explains leaving sector 5 to be revealed later.

#####  **Int. Lab – Day**

**Jeremie takes his seat.**

**Jeremie**

**Aelita. Sorry about the outage, what’s new?**

**Aelita**

**You were right to be worried. XANA’s woken up.**

**Jeremie**

**Huh? The scan’s picked something up. The tower XANA’s activated is in the Desert Region!**

**Aelita**

**I’m on my way!**

**Jeremie**

**…be careful, Aelita…**

“What happens if Aelita runs out of life points”? Jim asks concerned

“We’re lucky we never had to find out, luckily they regenerated when she hid in the towers”. Jeremie explains happy they never have to worry about her disappearing again.

**  
  
**

**Aelita**

**I will.**

**Jeremie’s map shows the current will head for the nuclear power plant.**

**Jeremie**

**Ah!**

#####  **Int. Hall – Day**

**Jim finishes his solo.**

**Jim**

**Well, what do you say?**

**Odd**

**Uh, Jim, the fact is… Uh, you see, we’re a rock band, not a military brass band, heh…**

“Hey you guys must have thought I was good, you let me in anyways”. Jim says cheerfully

“We voted and in the end it was a majority voted that you join the band”. Odd says and Jim accepted that answer.

**  
  
**

**Yumi’s phone rings and she answers it.**

**Yumi**

**Ok, be right there. (to Jim) We’re going to have to audition you another time!**

**Jim**

**Ohhh no you don’t! You’re not going anywhere unless you agree to take me as part of your group! Nyagh!**

**They’re already gone. Jim deflates.**

“Sorry Jim saving the world from a homicidal computer program is more important.'' Odd says it as easily as math(not that Odd is very good at math).

“It’s alright I understand” Jim says brushing it off.

#####  **Ext. Park – Day**

**The three kids open the manhole and climb in. Odd calls Jeremie.**

**Odd**

**Jeremie, we’re on our way!**

**Inside the sewer, Ulrich tosses Odd his skateboard once he’s down the ladder. They set off.**

“Wait you travel through the sewer”? A random student asks confused. As a few people make faces in disgust

“Hey they are surprisingly clean, and a quick way to travel.'' Ulrich says with a shrug.

“Other than the occasional rat at least”. Jeremie adds

**Odd**

**Yeah! Yeah!**

#####  **Int. Lab – Day**

**The three enter.**

**Jeremie**

**Oh, at last! Here’s what XANA’s up to. Once he’s stored enough voltage in that pylon, he’ll unleash it all.**

**Odd**

**Unleash it where?**

**Jeremie**

**Guess! On the nuclear plant!**

**Yumi**

**Creating a short-circuit, and…!**

“If the nuclear Power plant short-circuit’s it could explode and cause millions of deaths”. Ms. Hertz explains shocking everyone.

“Say does that return in time thing bring people back to life if they die”? Jim asks the Lyoko warriors

“No when I first found the program on the Super Calculator, there was a warning that while it can make it so injuries disappear, but it cannot bring a person back from death”. Jeremie explains as a few people sigh in relief that no one woke up one day to find their friend randomly dead, thanks to them.

**Odd**

**Huh?**

#####  **Ext. School Gate – Day**

**The pylon crackles.**

**Fireman (on walkie-talkie)**

**I can’t manage to cut the power! I’ve tried everything! I’ve never seen such a weird thing!**

“Eh we’ve seen weirder, after all X.A.N.A defies logic”. Yumi says nonchalantly, as William looks at her odd

“Weirder like what”? He asks confused

“Did you not see the giant Teddy bear last episode”? Odd asks wondering how William could forget that

“True, but what other weird things has X.A.N.A done”? William asks rewording his previous question.

“Spoilers, now back to the episode”. Luminous says interrupting the boys

#####  **Int. Lab – Day [Alternating with Desert Sector]**

**Jeremie**

**The pylon can take one million volts. Once it’s all accumulated, XANA can blow everything up.**

**Yumi**

**Nuclear sabotage! That’s a little over our heads, wouldn’t you say?**

**Ulrich**

**Yeah, what do you mean?**

**Yumi**

**Think about it! If we fail in Lyoko, the whole region’ll be wiped out! We’ve got to warn the authorities!**

“But you all could get arrested if they cops find out what you’ve been doing”. Milly says having recently started to study politics

“Yes but between Jail, and millions of deaths we had to almost make the ultimate sacrifice. Besides it all worked out in the end”. Yumi says not worried about it any more

**In the Desert, Aelita walks by a tower cable, pulsing red.**

**Jeremie**

**Are you crazy? There’ll be an inquiry, and we’ll be questioned! We’ll have to tell them everything! And if they discover XANA, they’ll pull all the plugs out.**

**Yumi**

**And we’ll lose Aelita… I know that! But we’re talking about a nuclear disaster!**

**Aelita stops, placing her hand on the cable and looking down at the ground. In the lab, there’s silence as Yumi and Jeremie stare each other down.**

**Jeremie**

**Ok. Let’s take a vote. Who’s for raising the alarm?**

**The kids raise their hands as they make their vote.**

**Yumi**

**For!**

**Jeremie**

**Against.**

**Odd**

**Against.**

**Ulrich**

**Sorry, Aelita… But I also think we can’t take that big a risk. I vote for. Let’s report it.**

“How did you guys break the tie”? Willam asks cerious

“There was never a tie, since there are five of us”. Aeileta explains as Willam nods in understanding

**Jeremie**

**Well then, two votes for, and two votes against, it’s a tie. We don’t tell anybody.**

**Yumi**

**I think it means that we should tell everybody!**

**Aelita**

**Don’t I have the right to vote?**

**Jeremie**

**Why, sure you do. That way there won’t be a tie!**

“Gotta love having Odd number votes”. Someone comments

**  
  
**

**Aelita**

**In that case… I vote for.**

**Jeremie**

**Huh?!**

**Aelita**

**I don’t want thousands of people to die just to save me!**

“Very noble of you Aelita”. Luminous says impressed

“Thank you I once read that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few”. Aileta says shyly, but proud of her choice

“Well for everyone here I say thank you”. Jim says being the voice of everyone

**  
  
**

**Yumi**

**Thank you, Aelita.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**After the transfer process, Odd and Ulrich arrive on Lyoko.**

**Odd**

**We’re going to make it, huh, Ulrich?**

**Ulrich**

**I sure hope so, Odd.**

“Oh Ulrich you look so hot a some sword fighter guy”. Sissi says trying to flirt with the poor guy. As said guy is shuttering in disgust.

“Sissi I’m a samurai when I’m on Lyoko”. He corrects her

“A what-uri”? She asks but gets no answer

**Jeremie**

**Ok, I’ve got it! The scan has located the activated tower!**

**Odd and Ulrich run over to Aelita.**

**Jeremie**

**It’s in the Desert Region, near an oasis.**

**Aelita**

**I know where it is. That way, on the other plateau.**

#####  **Int. Principal’s Office – Night**

**Delacre, Hertz and Delmas are together in the office. Delacre gets off the phone.**

**Delacre**

**I don’t get it! The plant is functioning perfectly, but the city’s in total darkness! No need for alarm, though. We’re working on finding the reason.**

**Yumi knocks and enters.**

**Yumi**

**I’m sorry to disturb you, Sir, but it’s really important… You’ve gotta trust me…! I know it’s gonna sound crazy, Sir, but please, hear me out! The nuclear plant is in danger of blowing up!**

“And no one belived me”. Yumi grumbles, but kinda relieved no one believed her

“To be fair you do sound kinda crazy”. Odd says before getting punched in the arm via Yumi. “And shutting up now”.

**  
  
**

**Delacre**

**Huh?**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**The three kids reach the oasis, where the pulsations lead to, but there’s no tower around.**

**Odd**

**I don’t believe this. What’s going on? Where is this tower?**

**Aelita**

**We can’t see it now, but it’s here, alright. Look at XANA’s pulsations – they all converge here.**

**Jeremie**

**Come on, you can do it! You can’t be too far away! You’ve gotta find it fast, the pylon is going to be overloaded soon!**

“Could it be hidden somewhere”? William asks knowing how X.A.N.A.X works

“Of course”. The other Lyoko Warriors says together.

#####  **Ext. School Gate – Night [Alternating with Lab]**

**Yumi runs towards the gate, talking on her phone.**

**Yumi**

**Jeremie? The principal and Doctor Delacre didn’t believe me!**

**Jeremie**

**We’re going crazy here too, Yumi. The pylon is eighty-five percent charged and we can’t find the tower!**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**The three kids are trying to occupy themselves. Ulrich slashes at the sand with his sabre. Aelita shields her eyes and looks around for the tower. Odd sits by the oasis, tossing a rock up and down. He catches it and throws it into the water, and notices something strange: a beam of light shoots up from where the rock broke the surface.**

“Well it is a dessert, so it makes sense there would be an oasis”. Herb says trying to prove how smart he is.

“True, but that's common knowledge everyone could figure that out. Unless they only have half a brain cell”. Jeremie says pointing to Sissi as an example

**  
  
**

**Odd**

**Huh?**

**He sticks his arm into the water, observing the same effect, and removes it again, inspecting his hand.**

**Odd**

**I’ve found it!**

**Ulrich**

**Hm?**

**Aelita**

**Huh?**

**Odd**

**We’ve been tricked! There’s no water down there, just a surface layer. I’ll go and have a better look!**

**He dives in, followed by the others. They land on a plateau further down. Odd leads the way to the tower. Once there, he points up at it.**

**Odd**

**There!**

“Wow Odd didn’t know you had it in you”. Yumi says patting him on the back

“Hey I can be smart when I want to”. Odd says offended

“And just plain lucky the rest of the time”. Ulrich jokes back

**  
  
**

**A Krabe appears. He looks around, but too late.**

**Odd**

**Huh? Careful!**

**The Krabe fires and hits him in the knee.**

**Jeremie**

**Odd!**

**Odd**

**I hate those horrible Krabes!**

“Hey I’ll take Krabs over Mega tanks any day”. Ulrich says throwing in his 2 cents

“I’d rather deal with Kankerlots they’re quick to go down at least”. Odd says pretending to shoot one of his arrows off.

“Ya but their like cockroaches, they just keep coming”. Yumi complains as the conversation ends

**  
  
**

**The three Krabes and three kids stand off against each other.**

**Ulrich**

**Aelita, it’s you they’re after! Go on, run!**

**Aelita**

**Ah!**

**She runs.**

**Odd**

**Aelita!**

**A Krabe pursues her and opens fire. Odd takes a shot for her and is devirtualised. Ulrich deflects lasers from the Krabe and runs towards it, using Triplicate. He jumps up on top of one, stabbing and destroying it.**

“Three Ulrich’s it’s like a dream come true”. Sissi says with a dreamy sigh as Ulrich shivers discuseted.

“Lord please save me from her”. He silently bags

#####  **Int. Lab – Night**

**Odd arrives.**

**Jeremie**

**Thank you for saving Aelita, but things look bad here. Up to 95 percent, soon XANA will be able to attack the nuclear plant!**

#####  **Ext. School Gate – Night**

**Sirens blaze as the pylon sparks dangerously.**

**Fireman**

**Can you repeat that?**

**Yumi**

**The voltage that built up in this pylon is going to be used to blow up the nuclear power plant, Sir! How can you just stand there?! Do something! Before it’s too late, huh!**

**Fireman**

**…how do you know all that?**

“Logical question, but will they believe her”? Ms. Hertz asks her fellow teachers

“Around 1 and a 1,000,000 chance”. Jim shrugs

**Yumi growls and balls her fist.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**The three Ulrichs are facing the two Krabes.**

**Ulrich**

**(to clones) Go on. Go on.**

**They jump away in turn. One is defeated, the other destroys a Krabe.**

**Ulrich**

**Fusion! Come on, you only get one shot!**

**He runs right towards the Krabe.**

**Odd**

**Ulrich, are you out of your mind?!**

**He takes one hit.**

**Ulrich**

**Agh!**

**Aelita**

**No!**

**Ulrich**

**Grr… Tch…**

“If Ulrich is sent back to the real world from losing all his life points, can he be sent back right away”? Milly asks taking notes

“Well getting virtualized, is very tiring on a person, and we have to wait a certain amount of time before going back in. it’s just how the super computer works”. Aeileta explains having been in the computer for a long time.

“Oh”.

**Jeremie**

**Come on, hurry! The pylon is over ninety-eight percent!**

**Ulrich reaches the final Krabe, jumping up on top of it and stabbing it.**

**Ulrich**

**Grah!**

**The Krabe explodes. Ulrich jumps off and lands nearby.**

**Ulrich**

**Ok, it’s up to you, Aelita.**

#####  **Ext. School Gate – Night**

**Fireman**

**A supercomputer in a factory? A virtual world?**

**Yumi**

**I swear, you have to believe me!**

**The firemen look at each other.**

“They look at me like I’m Crazy”. Yumi complains throwing her hands in the air.

“Hey what sounds sane to one person, sounds crazy to another. Just look at Religion for an example”. Luminous says cheering the japanese girl up.

“That's an interesting way to look at it thanks”. Yumi says calming down.

“Your welcome”.

#####  **Int. Lab – Night**

**Aelita enters the tower.**

**Odd**

**It’s gonna work.**

**Jeremie**

**No…!**

**The pylon reaches 100%.**

#####  **Ext. School Gate – Night**

**The electricity crackles louder than before.**

**Yumi**

**Oh no!**

**It travels along the wires towards the power plant.**

A large majority of the audience suck in a breath at what they’re witnessing, the Lyoko warriors got so close to losing, just how often did things get this close to them losing?

#####  **Int. Lab – Night**

**Aelita enters the code, and the electricity stops just in time. Jeremie breathes a sigh of relief.**

**Jeremie**

**Ready for a return trip to the past, Odd?**

“Always, especial if it gives me more time to work on my homework”. Odd answers the genius on screen.

“You should do your homework right away Mr. Dellarobia, that way you have more time to study”. Ms. Hertz schools her student

“Ya, but where’s the fun in that”. He asks as the teacher face palms

**Return to the Past.**

#####  **Int. Hall – Day**

**Odd**

**Ok, hit it! Three, four, and…!**

**The band plays: Odd on guitar, Yumi on vocals, Ulrich on keyboard, Nicolas on drums…and Jim on trombone.**

**Yumi (singing)**

**Mystery girl, from another wo-orld. Wanted happiness, and not a lot of stre-ess. A strength there that’s tru-ue.**

“Aww is that song about me”? Aeileta asks touched.

“It is, after all you could write an entire book series about our adventures”. Yumi says as Aileta gets an Idea.

“Maybe we could make it a book one day”. She suggests as they all start to think it over.

**Herb**

**Yeah!**

**Herb claps but Sissi silences him with a stare. Jeremie eats popcorn.**

**Yumi (singing)**

**A love affair for you-ou-ou-ou-ou…**

**Odd watches Nicolas drumming enthusiastically and approaches Yumi.**

**Odd**

**You were right, he’s doing great!**

**Yumi**

**Who’re you talking about, Jim?**

“Who knew a different instrument like a trombone would do good in a band”? William asks

“I did, one of my favorite bands is called the Red Hot Chilli Pipers, they play classic rock songs, but with bagpipes added in”. Luminous says with a smile

“O-kay”?

**Jim is also playing enthusiastically.**

**Jeremie**

**Great, you guys! Your energy is super nuclear! (clapping) You’re gonna make this town explode!**

“Okay that is Seeing is believing I hope you liked it”. Luminous says stopping the episode.

“I have a question”. Jim asks raising his hand

“Yes Jim”? Luminous acreages him

“Just how long is this show”? He asks catching everyone's attention

“Just 97 episodes, so there are 95 more to go”. Luminous says as some people groan at the length.

“We’re going to be here Forever”. A random kid complains

“No you won’t, anyways the next episode is called Holiday in the Fog. so let’s get this show on the road”. Luminous says setting up the next episode

TO BE CONTINUED

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna post my stories on Wattpad, do any of you know how to do that while avoiding copy write issues


	4. Holiday in the Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say happy valentine's day.

#####  As most of the school whispers between themselves in between the episodes as to what they just witnessed, one connon thought is going through everyone’s minds. _Nobody will ever believe any of this._

While the school gossips the lyoko warriors talk amongst themself about which episode this could be next.

“I think this might be the time XANA took control of laughing gas”. Odd instists to the other warriors.

“No way it’s way too soon for that attack”. Yumi denies raining on Odd’s parade

“Just how many times did XANA use some sort of gas on you”? William asks surprised, as Jeremie gets a thoughtful look on his face

“Around once every other month, but I asked Luminous earlier how many episodes to this show there are, and there’s no way every single XANA attack will be shown”. He says thinking it over.

“Then I guess we'll just have to wait and find out then. These episodes all happened while I was still trapped in the super computer, so I don’t remember these attacks as well as you”. Aileta says nearly as clueless as William.

“Then how about we start this episode, and stop everyones gossiping”. Luminous says interjecting into their conversation. Even though she said it just to the 6 warriors, EVERYONE heard her, and shut up not wanting to be on the receiving end of a squirrel with a frying pan. Noticing the quiet Luminous smiles to herself. “Well then let's start the episode”. She says pressing play.

#####  **Ext. Quad – Night**

**Ulrich and Jeremie run out to the drinks machine building and prepare to spray paint it.**

“Oh I remember this”. Ulrich says drawing out the O.

“Me to”. Jeremie says in agreement.

“Really? What happened”? William asks eager to see what happens. Jeremie gives him a knowing look and holds a finger up to his lips to show he’s keeping it a secret for now.

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Jim’s Room – Night**

**Jim is snoring. Kiwi enters the room and howls at Jim. He pulls the blanket off the bed and Jim rolls over, still asleep. Kiwi jumps up on the bed and licks him. Jim still sleeps. Kiwi looks around, then pants right in Jim’s face. His dog breath wakes the man.**

“Who’s dog is that ''? Mr. Delmas demands to know. Meekly Odd raises his hand knowing his secret is out.

“That Kiwi my dog Sir”. he says hoping he won’t lose his dog

“And how long have you been hiding a dog in our schools dormitory”? Mr. Delmas demands to know.

“Since I first transferred to the school”. Odd admits wishing he had Kiwi with him now

“Young man we are going to have a nice long talk about this when we get back. Do I make myself Clear”? Mr. delmas says letting it go until they get back.

“Crystal Sir”.

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hall – Night**

**Jim (drowsy)**

**Hey! What’re you doing’ here, huh? You dumb dog! Wait ‘til I get my hands on you!**

**Kiwi runs out into the hallway, Jim in pursuit.**

**Jim**

**I’ll get you this time, you mangy mutt!**

**The two run past Odd, who is hiding behind a wall.**

**Odd**

**Yeah, way to go, Kiwi!**

#####  **Ext. Quad – Night**

**The two boys are spray painting the wall when Kiwi’s barks draw closer. Ulrich runs off but Jeremie remains. Jim stops chasing Kiwi to confront Jeremie.**

**Jim**

**Jeremie?! You mind telling me what you’re doing outside at this hour?! And that, huh?! What’s that supposed to be?!**

**The two look at the painting on the wall: a cartoon of Jim with bunny ears.**

“HEY”! Jim shouts getting everyone's attention.  _ Didn’t he live through this already? Then why is he so angry? _ Everyone thinks confused

“What’s wrong Jim”? Jeremie asks innocently

“Nothing, just wanna say the second one you did was much better, than this”. Jim says pointing to the picture of him on screen.

“Uhh your welcome”?

**  
  
**

**Jim**

**Hm?!**

**Jeremie**

**If I’d have had more time, I could’ve done the eyes better.**

**Jim growls. Jeremie giggles.**

#####  **Int. Secretary’s Office – Day**

**Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are waiting in the secretary’s office. Jeremie exits Delmas’s office.**

**Delmas**

**I hope this will teach you a lesson, Jeremie. I don’t understand, a model student like you, you should be ashamed!**

**Jeremie**

**Uhh… Yes, Sir.**

**Delmas closes the door and the other three speak all at once.**

**Yumi**

**What did he say?**

**Ulrich**

**How’d it go?**

**Odd**

**Well, tell us!**

**Jeremie**

**Aw… He gave me detention for the whole week of vacation.**

“I remember this, you wanted the whole week to stay at school and focus on my materialization”. Aileta says her eyes widening in recognition. While everyone else is amazed they would willingly get in trouble just to help a friend

“Wow, I would never go that far for a friend”. Sissi says as her minions sweatdrop hearing this

“You wouldn’t”. Someone *Cough cough* Ulrich *cough* says, making a lot of people laugh.

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Admin Building – Day**

**Odd**

**Cool! He really let you have it!**

**Ulrich**

**As punishments go, you’re a champion!**

**Yumi**

**I’m sure we couldn’t have done better than that!**

**Jeremie**

**Anyway, XANA won’t get any vacation this time.**

**The group leaves.**

**Nicolas**

**Am I dreaming or does Jeremie look happy to be punished for the vacation?**

“No shit sherlock”. A random feminine voice says from within the crowd.

**  
  
**

**Herb**

**Yeah, sure is weird. You’d almost think he did what he did ‘cause he wanted to be punished. I don’t get it…**

**Nicolas**

**Me neither. And who’s this XANA he was talking about?**

**Sissi**

**Herb is right. It’s even weirder than weird! I’m gonna find out just what’s going on!**

**Nicolas**

**Huh? What’re you gonna do? Don’t you have to leave with your dad after school?**

**Sissi**

**A little change of schedule.**

#####  **Int. Principal’s Office – Day**

**Delmas is writing a document when Sissi comes in.**

**Sissi**

**Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?**

**Delmas**

**But Sissi, dear, I’m very busy…**

**Sissi sits on his desk.**

**Sissi**

**It won’t take long! Well, you see, there’s this girl I know whose grades aren’t very good, and the best thing for her would be to study over the vacation. But she’s supposed to go to see her grandparents!**

“Let me guess that girl is you”? William asks sarcastically, as Sissi does a nice imitation of a tomato

“Huh I guess she has a brain after all”. Aileta says mostly to herself

**  
  
**

**Delmas**

**I see, and who is this uh-**

**She puts a finger on his nose to quiet him. He rubs his nose.**

**Sissi**

**Shh! I’m coming to that! She knows that when she gets to her grandparents’ house, she won’t feel like studying. So what do you think she should do? She needs your advice as a principal!**

**Sissi leans in close. Once he decides what to say, Delmas stands up and walks around to the front of the desk.**

**Delmas**

**…well, my advice would be to give up her vacation and stay home and study for her own good. Uh, what’s this girl’s name? Perhaps I could talk to her, I-**

**Sissi**

**You just did, Daddy! It’s me!**

“Thank god she didn’t do that when we did the return to the past, it would have made vacation miserable”. Ulrich groans a Jeremie nods in agreement having gone through it once.

“Trust me my friend it was”. Jeremie whispers to him.

**She leaps up and hugs him, planting a kiss on his cheek. She then runs out of the room.**

**Sissi**

**Thank you for the advice! I promise to study hard! Kiss Grandma and Grandpa for me! (giggles)**

#####  **Ext. Park – Day**

**Ulrich**

**You get to go and see your parents at the other end of the planet, Yumi’s off for a vacation in the mountains, and what do I get? A whole week of maths tutoring…**

**Odd**

**(laughs) If they think they can make a good student out of you in one week, well I say good luck to them! It sounds like mission impossible, if you ask me!**

**Yumi**

**You sure you can manage on your own without us?**

**Jeremie**

**No sweat! And if XANA leaves me alone, I’ll be able to work on Aelita’s materialisation!**

“And you just Jinxed yourself, you know for a geniese you sure are dumb sometimes Jeremie”. Yumi says sighing

“No comment”. Was Jeremie’s only response

**Sissi**

**Oh don’t worry; he’s not going to be alone. I’m staying at school too, and I’ll look after him. I’ll be his guardian angel.**

**Odd**

**Wow, Jeremie, are you lucky!**

**Jim**

**Alright, young man! You think this wall’s gonna clean itself? Get to work NOOOW!**

**Sissi laughs.**

**Jim**

**Go on, go on, laugh while you still can, young lady! Your father told me to monitor your studying, and that’s what I intend to do!**

**Sissi (shocked)**

**Aah!**

“All’s fair in love and war, so no complaining”. Jim says going into military mode.

“Aww come on”. Sissi groans

**Jim**

**Ok now, get to work and clean that up!**

**Jeremie and Sissi walk away sadly. Sissi growls, upset.**

**Jim**

**Humph!**

**Jim follows.**

**Ulrich**

**I don’t know why, but…all of a sudden, my maths tutoring doesn’t seem all that bad.**

“I stand wrong my math tutoring made me wish for a XANA attack, and what do you know my wish came true”. Ulrich groans as the lyoko warriors laughing knowing Math and Ulrich get along as well as a cat and water, Ulrich being the cat in that situation.

“Don’t be so Glum Ulrich it’s all in the past now”. Odd says cheering him up.

**  
  
**

#####  **Ext. Drinks Machine Building – Day**

**Jeremie is scrubs the wall as Jim drinks a can of soft drink.**

**Jim**

**Come on, you can do better than that! A little more elbow grease! Keep scrubbing’, go on, you can do it! How’s that maths problem? Making any progress solving it? I sure hope so!**

**Sissi**

**Um… Well, I’m a little bit stuck here… Maybe if I give Jeremie some help! My father always says that m-manual labour is good for the brain!**

**Jim**

**Oh! I guess all kids aren’t lazy after all! Good idea, Sissi! Stay there, I’ll go and get you a sponge.**

**He leaves.**

**Sissi**

**Oh, what a shame to have to wipe all that off. I guess I’m not the first one to recognise your talent. It’s really well done, a work of art. By the way, did you do it all by yourself, or did your friend XANA help you a little? Huh?**

“I can never think of XANA helping you guys helping you ever”. William says knowing just how XANA works thanks to his time being his meat puppet.

“He did, a couple of times' '. Aileta says surprising him

“Why? When ''? Willam asks unable to believe it, but as Aelita is about to answer Luminous cuts them off

“Spoilers”. She says pressing play.

#####  **Int. Storeroom, Gym – Day**

**Jim enters and takes a sponge, then leaves again. A spectre exits an electrical plug and knocks over some metal barrels. A purple gas rises up from the spillage.**

#####  **Ext. Drinks Machine Building – Day**

**Sissi**

**I overheard you talking to the other kids about XANA. Is she your girlfriend? Maybe I know her! Come on, Jeremie, tell me!**

“Ewww ''. All the lyoko warriors say together at the girlfriend line, although Aileta looks slightly jealous at the mention of Jeremie having a girlfriend.

“Sissi, XANA doesn’t even sound like a girl’s name”. Someone says confused as she could even think that. Sisi doesn’t even have a response to be embarrassed to think of a comeback.

**  
  
**

**Jeremie**

**XANA’s…the name of a rock group! But with all the junk that you listen to, there’s no way you could possibly know them.**

**Sissi**

**What do you think I am, an idiot or something?!**

**Jeremie hands her the sponge.**

**Jeremie**

**Uhh…you said it, not me. Here, since you volunteered to help me! It’s time I took a break!**

**Jeremie sits in Jim’s chair.**

**Jeremie (imitating Jim)**

**A little more elbow grease! Go on, keep scrubbing! You can do it! Go on, you can do better than that!**

“HEY I don’t sound like that”. Jim says offended

“Uhh you kinda do”. Luminous says bold enough to answer.

“Do not”.

“Do to”

“Do not”

“Do to”

“Do not”

“Do not”.

“Yes I do, if I say I sound Like that, then I sound like that”. Jim declares sitting down unaware he just fell for the oldest trick in the book

“I’m glad we agree, now let’s move on”. Luminous says smiling in victory as she presses play.

**  
  
**

**Jim approaches from behind Jeremie and clears his throat.**

**Jeremie**

**Uh… (giggles)**

#####  **Int. Sissi’s Room – Night**

**Sissi is lying on her bed, talking on the phone.**

**Sissi**

**Oh, I ache all over, I swear! I’m telling you, I’d have never thought it was possible to be this sore, it even hurts to blink!**

“Oh you have no right to complain. People around the world work 10x as hard as you every day and not complain one bit”. Yumi says offended, having recently done a paper on slavery.

**Herb**

**Sissi, you should go to sleep!**

**Sissi**

**Are you kidding?! I can’t. What if Jeremie tries something tonight?**

**Herb**

**Oh yeah? What?**

**Sissi**

**I don’t know, but he’s up to something, I’m sure of that! And I’m almost sure that this XANA is in on it!**

**Sissi uses a hand mirror to look out into the hallway.**

**Sissi**

**Tonight’s the night. I’m going to play super spy. At last, I’m going to find out the secret of Jeremie and his weird friends!**

“Well then Sissi do you still think we’re weird”? Yumi asks the spoiled bra- er I mean the principles beloved daughter, as if challenging her to say anything weird.

“As if you all would listen to my expert opinion on how to be less of a weirdo”. Is all she’s willing to say in the matter, while the lyoko warriors facepalm.

#####  **Int. Jeremie’s Room – Night**

**Jeremie**

**I know I’m on the right track, but I need the computer in the lab to check out the figures. I’m going to head over to the factory.**

**Aelita**

**You should go to bed, Jeremie. XANA seems to be stable, I don’t feel any pulsations. And you know, it’s not the end of the world if I stay virtual one more day.**

**Jeremie**

**Hm? Uh… That’s fine for you, but if you don’t come soon, I’m going to have to spend my vacation with Sissi and Jim! I’ll never survive…**

“Hey I’m not that bad to be around. Am I”? Jim asks not sure if he should be offended or not.

“Of course not, but this was before we knew about your fun side, Mr. King of disco”. Odd says reminding everyone that their Gym teacher really knew how to dance

**  
  
**

**Aelita**

**Jeremie, thank you. Thank you for everything you’re doing for me.**

**Jeremie**

**(blushes) That’s ok…**

“Jeremie and Aelita sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”. A random kid starts singing making the two teens blush like crazy.

**Jeremie sneaks out of his room and down the hallway, past Sissi, asleep.**

#####  **Int. Gym – Night**

**He enters the gym and heads for the entrance to the sewers. A loud noise is heard from a room nearby. Jeremie jumps in surprise.**

**Jeremie**

**Aaaah!**

**Jeremie approaches the room and opens the door.**

**Jeremie**

**Agh!**

**The room is full of purple gas.**

“Is that purple gas, XANA used to attack this time”? Milly asks wanting to take record of every XANA attack or a special issue of the paper when they get back

“Indeed, it was quite the lethal combination of chemicals when mixed together”. Jeremie says confirming her hunch

**  
  
**

**Jeremie**

**Oh… (coughs)**

**Jeremie closes the door and has a coughing fit. Just as he’s recovering Jim places his hand on his shoulder, and Jeremie screams.**

**Jim**

**Now don’t try to tell me that you were sleepwalking! Because I’ve been working here for twenty years, and I’ve heard that story about-**

**Jeremie**

**Jim! (points to the door) Something awful has happened! Have a look! In there!**

**Jim opens the door. The gas is gone, but he sees the barrels and the spillage.**

**Jim**

**Huh? Looks like there was a hurricane in there. This had better not be your doing.**

**Jeremie**

**B-but the smoke! It’s disappeared! That’s weird, not even a trace! It’s XANA…!**

“Can XANAX do any attacks that don’t draw a lot of attention right away”? A random kid asks noticing a pattern

“A few times yes, I think Killer Music is the best example”. Luminous says thinking it over.

“Killer music? I don’t think I remember that one”. Odd says trying to remember, as Ulrich snorts

“You wouldn’t”.

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Jeremie’s Room – Night**

**Jim**

**Don’t even think about leaving this room.**

**Jeremie sighs.**

**Jim**

**Tomorrow, I’m calling your parents. You’ve got some explaining to do! I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes!**

**Jim leaves and Jeremie goes straight to his computer.**

**Jeremie**

**Aelita…! Come in, please, hurry! We’ve got a big problem!**

**Aelita**

**You’re not the only one. XANA’s woken up, but I don’t know which tower he’s activated!**

“A little late on the update Aelita”. Yumi says jokingly

“But not too late to save the day”. Aelita adds looking on the bright side

**  
  
**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko**

**Aelita**

**But the pulsations converge in this direction.**

#####  **Int. Dormitory – Day**

**The gas makes its way through the air vents. Sissi is fast asleep in her room, clutching the mirror.**

#####  **Int. Lab – Day**

**Jeremie enters the lab and takes his seat.**

**Jeremie**

**It’s even worse than I thought… The spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance. If the data from the computer is right, the gas can…even be deadly in cases of extended inhalation.**

#####  **Int. Dormitory – Day**

**The gas enters Sissi’s room through a ceiling grate.**

“Oh no it could kill me”? Sissi asks densely

“That’s what I pretty much just said”. Jeremie says knowing she’ll never listen to him.

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hall – Day**

**Jim opens the door to Jeremie’s room.**

**Jim**

**Get up, young man! Time to face the music! Huh?!**

**Jeremie is nowhere to be seen.**

**Jim**

**JEREMIE!**

#####  **Int. Sissi’s Room – Day**

**Sissi wakes up and discovers the gas all around her.**

**Sissi**

**Ooh! But… Ohh! (rubs her eyes) W-what’s happening? Where am I? Jeremie! I can’t see… I’m totally out of it! Oh…what’s going on?**

**She looks to the window, whose light makes it easier to see the gas, and she screams.**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hall – Day**

**Jim hears the scream from the staircase and runs upstairs. Sissi runs down the hallway, fleeing the smoke. Jim comes in the other direction. They round a corner and crash into each other. Sissi cries out as she falls to the floor. She gets up and clings to Jim.**

**Sissi**

**Jim…! O-over there! Smoke! With arms!**

**Jim**

**This has gotta be contagious! What’s all this about smoke, anyway?**

“If more than one person freaks out about the same thing, it might be the cause for investigation”. Luminous says annoyed that as the adult in charge Jim didn’t do more to look into his students' claims.

“I’ve dealt with mass hysteria in the past, I figured if it was happening again, then the best thing to do is let it pass”. Jim says trying to defend himself

“You’ve dealt with mass hysteria? When ''? William asks Jim cerious, although we all already know his answer

“I’d rather not talk about it”.

**The gas catches up to them.**

**Jim**

**Come on, I don’t see any-oh! Holy Toledo!**

**They both scream and run, heading down the stairs.**

#####  **Int. Lab – Day**

**The scan finds the activated tower.**

**Jeremie**

**Bingo. Aelita, I found it. Thirty-seven degrees south in the Forest area.**

**Aelita**

**Ok, I’m on my way, but I’m nowhere near it. And I’m going to need some help!**

**Jeremie**

**I know three volunteers who’ll be happy to cut their vacations short and help.**

“Please flighting XANA is way better than math tutoring”. Ulrich says not to worry at all. Oddly enough no one could disagree with that statement, exsept Jeremie who hates fighting on Lyoko.

“Just Imagine if XANA ever posed your math tutor”. William jokes, but creates a whole new nightmare for Ulrich.

#####  **Int. Tutor’s House – Day**

**Ulrich taps his pen on his book, looking incredibly bored as the tutor writes on a chalkboard.**

**Schmidt**

**You’ll soon learn that mathematics is actually quite easy, young man. All you need is a sense of logic, a little bit of common sense and of course, if you have good concentration skills and if you have a gift for theoretical analysis, that will help as well!**

**While she’s talking Ulrich gets a text.**

**Ulrich**

**SOS XANA, Jeremie!**

**Schmidt**

**But I assure you, if you apply yourself, it’s not at all complicated!**

#####  **Int. Airport – Day**

**Kiwi’s skeleton can be seen on the x-ray machine.**

**Customs officer 1**

**Hey…come and have a look at this, Charlie!**

**Customs officer 2**

**What is it? Wow, that’s incredible!**

**Customs officer 1**

**What is that, kid?**

**Odd**

**Uhh…it’s a…mm, looks like a skeleton!**

“Thank you captain obvious”. Yumi groans.

“Your welcome”.

**Customs officer 2**

**Y-yeah, that’s right, but uh, don’t you see anything strange?**

**Customs officer 1**

**Your skeleton is moving!**

**Odd looks again.**

**Odd**

**Uhh…oh, that’s Kiwi! Kiwi’s my dog!**

**Customs officer 1**

**You do know that dogs are only allowed in the luggage compartment?**

**Odd**

**Well yeah, sure, uh… I don’t know what happened! He was supposed to stay here! …with my grandma, but…**

**Customs officer 2**

**Mhm…**

**Odd’s phone rings and he answers it.**

**Odd**

**Oh, it’s Gram! We were just er, talking about you!**

#####  **Int. Lab – Day [Alternating with Airport]**

**Jeremie**

**What are you talking about, Odd? It’s me, Jeremie!**

“We really needed code words, when we were talking about Lyoko stuff. It will be so cool”. Odd suggests, for once having a somewhat smart idea.

“Not a bad idea Odd, but could you have come up with it before we defeated XANAX”? Ulrich asks odd by pointing out the flaw

“Hey better late than never I always say”. Odd says brushing it off

**Odd**

**Yes, of course I know it’s you, Gram! I’m sorry, I know you told me a hundred times that you don’t like me to call you Gram! Yeah ok, I’m on my way, right. I’ll bring back the dog. Bye, Gram.**

**Jeremie scratches his head.**

#####  **Ext. Ishiyama House – Day**

**Yumi and her father are sitting in the car.**

**Takeho**

**We should have left over two hours ago!**

**Yumi**

**You know how much she loves that dress…**

**Takeho**

**I don’t even know what dress she’s talking about!**

**Akiko opens a window and shouts down to them.**

**Akiko**

**I’m coming! I’ll be down in two seconds!**

**Yumi**

**Yeah, I doubt that.**

**Yumi’s phone rings. Akiko comes out to the car.**

**Akiko**

**You’re going to laugh, darling, when I tell-**

**Takeho**

**No, I don’t really feel like laughing. Have you noticed someone is missing in the back seat?!**

**The back door is open and Yumi is gone.**

“Wow are you a Ninja”? A random kid asks Yumi starstruck

“No Just skilled”.

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hallway – Day**

**Jim and Sissi are hiding in an alcove. Sissi is audibly shivering. Jim watches the smoke pass down the hallway. Sissi pants for breath, and Jim gently shushes her. The smoke finds them.**

**Sissi**

**Oh no!**

**Jim coughs, then spots a door. He grabs Sissi’s arm.**

**Jim**

**Over here, hurry up!**

**Sissi**

**Oh!**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Storeroom – Day**

**Jim drags her into the storeroom and closes the door, using his jacket to pad the gap beneath the door. The two turn around and observe their surroundings. The gas lingers outside.**

#####  **Desert Sector, Lyoko**

**Aelita enters a tower and dives off the platform, travelling through the data stream.**

#####  **Forest Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Aelita lands on the tower platform and exits into the Forest.**

**Aelita**

**Jeremie. I’m coming into the Forest area now.**

**Jeremie**

**Yumi, Ulrich and Odd should be there very soon. Be careful, Aelita. There are bound to be monsters around there. I’d better go back to school. Jim and Sissi might be in trouble, I’ve got to warn them!**

“So that’s why we’re not dead”? Jim wonders to himself

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Storeroom – Day**

**Jim and Sissi yell together.**

**Jim**

**Help! Help us!**

**Sissi**

**Help! Heeeelp!**

**They stop. They’re both sweating.**

**Sissi**

**It’s no use… We’re finished!**

**Jim**

**No, no, we’re not finished. Be brave, now. Jeremie can’t be far away. He’ll help us out of this!**

**Sissi**

**Jeremie?! Oh, that’s pretty reassuring! It’s nice to know that the closest thing to Bruce Willis is coming to the rescue!**

#####  **Ext. School Grounds – Day**

**Jeremie hovers in the area outside the science building.**

**Jeremie**

**Sissi? Jim? Where are you? Oh!**

“That’s the sign of a true hero right there”. Luminous says catching their attention.

“Why do you say that”? Aileta asks their host curious

“While there are many ways to describe a hero, one of them is the willingness to sacrifice your life for others no matter what. Even more so when you ask for nothing in return". She says causing a pregnant cause to go through the room

“You’re right”. Is all Jeremie can say as the episode resumes

**He’s surrounded by smoke.**

#####  **Ext. Park – Day**

**Yumi and Ulrich run in through the school gates.**

**Ulrich**

**We’ll cut across through the boiler room, it’s faster!**

#####  **Ext. School Grounds – Day**

**Jeremie is in the smoke, on his knees, coughing. Yumi and Ulrich arrive and stop abruptly upon seeing the smoke.**

**Yumi**

**Through the park!**

**Jeremie**

**Ohh… (coughs)**

**Ulrich**

**Oh!**

**Jeremie crawls out of the smoke, still coughing.**

**Ulrich**

**Oh, Jeremie!**

**Ulrich and Yumi help drag him away into the park.**

#####  **Ext. Park – Day**

**Yumi and Ulrich look over Jeremie.**

**Jeremie (weak)**

**Jim…and Sissi…are still inside, we gotta find them…!**

**Ulrich**

**I’ll go!**

“Ulrich I knew you cared about me”. Sissi says swooning over the poor boy

“Not really, just doing my job”. He says trying to keep his distance as Sissi tries to latch onto him like some sort of parasite.

**  
  
**

**He runs off.**

**Yumi**

**Ulrich, w-wait!**

**He keeps running.**

**Jeremie (weak)**

**Y-yumi…the factory…you’ve…gotta go and…help Aelita…!**

**Yumi grabs him and pulls him up, helping him walk.**

**Yumi**

**Hang on, Jeremie!**

**Odd arrives.**

**Yumi**

**Odd! You got here in the nick of time!**

**Odd**

**Where’s Ulrich?**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Hallway – Day**

**Ulrich climbs up the stairs and starts checking doors, a cloth over his nose and mouth.**

“Smart move Ulrich, while putting a cloth over your mouth helps filter the air you breath, but it won’t last forever”. Ms. Hertz says impressed

“Thanks, I guess I learned something in your class after all”. Ulrich says rubbing the back of his neck at the compliment.

“It just makes me feel accomplished as a teacher whenever one of my students uses a lesson outside of the classroom”. She says drying a tear.

#####  **Int. Dormitory Storeroom – Day**

**Sissi sits against the back wall, looking defeated.**

**Sissi**

**I only stayed at school to try and find out the secret of Jeremie and his friends ‘cause…the truth is that…I’ve been wanting to be part of their group for ages, but it seems so hopeless. D’you understand what I mean?**

**Jim**

**Eh? No. All I understand is that there’s no ventilation here! We’re going to run out of oxygen soon.**

**Sissi**

**I’d better stop talking then, right?**

**Jim looks highly concerned.**

**Sissi**

**Ok, I can take a hint!**

“About time”. Ulrich grubles, but is only heard by the lyoko warriors making the team laugh

“Maybe she could take another and leave us alone”? William suggests making the other teens laugh even harder

“As if, but nice thought anyways”. Odd says crushing that dream.

#####  **Int. Lab – Day**

**News reporter**

**…a strange and toxic smoke whose origins are unknown. The elderly and children are advised to remain indoors.**

**Yumi uses a remote to switch the news off on the Supercomputer’s screen. Jeremie is leaning against the wall for support.**

**Jeremie (weak)**

**Odd…! Help me get over the computer! And get ready to dive in! Stop looking at me, come on! There’s no time to lose!**

“Uh oh you know it’s bad when Jeremie loses his temper”. Yumi Jokes knowing Jeremie by himself is about as dangerous as Kiwi

“True, after all who wants to get lectured with a lot of big words that we have to look up afterwards”? Odd asks making Jeremie pout

**  
  
**

#####  **Int. Lab – Day [Alternating with Scanner Room]**

**Jeremie**

**Transfer…Yumi. Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner…Odd. Virtualisation!**

#####  **Forest Sector, Lyoko**

**Odd and Yumi are virtualized. They look around.**

**Odd**

**Where do we go now?**

**Aelita**

**The activated tower is over this way!**

**Aelita steps out from behind a tree and waves. Yumi returns the wave.**

**Yumi**

**Hi, Aelita! Have you seen any monsters?**

**Aelita**

**Not yet.**

“Well speak of the devil, and it shall appear”. Odd jokes getting a couple of laughs for once at his joke.

“Now that was funny”. Ulrich says happily that for once Odd told a funny joke.

**Odd points at something.**

**Odd**

**Guess you didn’t look very hard!**

**Three Kankrelats approach.**

#####  **Int. Lab – Day [Alternating with Dormitory Hallway]**

**Jeremie**

**Ulrich! Do you copy? How’s it going?**

**Ulrich (coughing)**

**Still nothing! I’ve been through most of the building.**

**Jeremie**

**Ulrich, get out of there! You can’t stay in that smoke any longer, it’s too dangerous! And they may be outside already!**

**Ulrich**

**I-I’ll try one last room! Then I’ll go!**

“What’s the saying after all, the umptinth times the charm”? William trying to make a joke

“William, the saying goes ‘ the third time the charm”. Yummi corrects him while taking a sip of green tea

“Yhea yhea potato potato”. He grumbles sitting down

**Ulrich approaches a door and tries the handle, but it doesn’t open.**

**Ulrich**

**Jim! Jim, Sissi! Are you in there?!**

**Jim is inside, sweating and panting.**

**Jeremie**

**Ulrich, get out right now! Ulrich! Come on! What’s going on?!**

**Ulrich has collapsed.**

**Jeremie**

**Ulrich! Answer me! (to the others) Look, I don’t want to rush you, my friends, but it’s getting kind of urgent here!**

“When isn’t it urgent with XANAX”? Odd asks like this didn’t happen every other day for months

“God question”. Luminous says trying to think it over

**  
  
**

#####  **Forest Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Odd**

**What about us? (dodges) What do you think we’re doing, huh? Getting a sun tan?**

**Odd fires an arrow. Aelita hides behind a tree. Yumi throws her fan and destroys a Kankrelat. Odd stands off against another.**

**Yumi**

**Odd, watch out!**

**Odd dodges, but gets hit in the torso.**

**Odd**

**Aagh!**

**Aelita cautiously approaches him. A Kankrelat fires at her.**

**Aelita**

**Ohh!**

**Yumi tackles her away and takes the hit.**

“What would happen if Aelita got debilitated”? A random kid asks

“Most likely, no more Aelita”. Jeremie answers as some people gasp at how serious this issue is

**  
  
**

**Jeremie**

**You ok, Yumi?**

**Yumi**

**No broken bones yet!**

**Jeremie**

**Take good care of Aelita!**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Storeroom – Day**

**Ulrich is dragged into the storeroom by Jim.**

**Jim**

**So, You see, Sissi? I told you he’d come and rescue us!**

**Jim rolls him over and discovers it’s actually Ulrich, not Jeremie.**

**Jim**

**What the…?! Ulrich!**

**Sissi**

**Oh! He came for me! Oh, he came to save me! It’s just like I always dreamed!**

“That’s really creepy”. Pin shouts from Luminous’s shoulder

“Ow Pin not so loud, you shouted right into my ear”. Luminous complains to her familiar, while rubbing her ear to sooth the pain

“Sorry”. Pin apologies not sorry at all.

#####  **Forest Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**The kids shelter from the laser fire behind a tree.**

**Jeremie**

**The only way to access the tower is via a tree bridge. But it happens to be behind the monsters, and so you’re going to have to find a way around them.**

**Yumi**

**I might have an idea for blocking the monsters. You take care of Aelita.**

**Odd**

**Laser flash!**

**Aelita**

**Oh!**

**Odd fires and destroys a Kankrelat that snuck up behind them. Aelita smiles in thanks. Yumi uses her telekinesis to lift a large rock and drops it in front of the two Kankrelats. She throws her fan but misses, and is hit by a laser.**

“Sis you have telekinesis? That’s so cool”. Hiroki, Yumi’s little brother gusses with stars in his eyes.

“Hiroki don’t get any ideas I don’t have those powers outside of Lyoko”. Yumi says as her brother visibly deflates.

“What are you talking about”? He asks pretending to not have a clue as to what Yumi’s talking about.

“Uh huh, do not forget little brother I’m your older sister and I know how you think, so no I won’t let you use my powers to help with chores, and or pranks' '. Yumi says surprising Hiroki at how well she knows him

“Aww man”.

**Yumi**

**Wah!**

**Odd and Aelita run past behind the distracted monsters. Yumi takes another hit.**

**Jeremie**

**Yumi! If she gets hit one more time…!**

**Aelita**

**Jeremie!**

**Yumi is hit once more.**

**Yumi**

**Oof!**

**She’s devirtualize. Odd and Aelita cross the tree bridge.**

**Yumi enters the lab.**

**Jeremie**

**Welcome to Earth, Yumi!**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Storeroom – Day [Alternating with Lab]**

**Jim takes Ulrich’s phone from his hand.**

**Jim**

**Hey look, a cell phone! Now we’ll be able to call for help!**

**Jeremie**

**Jim! Is that you? Huh?**

“Good thing I was on the other end of the line”. Jeremie says with a smile as Jim looks at him oddly.

“Oh ya why’s that”? He demands to know

“Because, the cops will just think you’re crazy if you try to call them”. Jeremie says stating the obvious

“What makes you say that”? Jim asks cerious

“Remember last episode when Yumi tried to explain it to the cops, they thought she was crazy”. Jeremie reminds everyone

“Oh right I forgot about that”. Jim mumbles in defeat

**Jim**

**Jeremie!**

**Jeremie**

**Where are you? And Ulrich?**

**Jim**

**Jeremie, we really need help! We’re starting to run out of o- (coughs) oxygen in here.**

**The smoke seeps in through the crack under the door, where Jim forgot to replace his jacket.**

**Jim**

**Oh noooo!**

**Jeremie**

**Jim! What’s happening? Jim!**

#####  **Forest Sector, Lyoko [Alternating with Lab]**

**Jeremie**

**Odd, hurry up!**

**Odd and Aelita reach a platform, with the tower on an island surrounded by water.**

**Odd**

**Well what do we do now?**

**Aelita**

**You take care of the monsters.**

“With pleasure”. Odd says cracking his knuckles

**A single Kankrelat approaches and steps onto the tree bridge. Odd readies his aim. Aelita uses her Creativity to create steps out of tree trunks, emerging from the water. Odd fires twice. The Kankrelat dodges and fires at Aelita, but Odd leaps in front of her and takes the hit. Aelita takes her time jumping from tree to tree and is startled by the approaching Kankrelat.**

**Odd**

**Hey, you! That’s right, you.**

**Odd lines up his aim again as Aelita continues up the steps.**

**Odd**

**Laser flash!**

**He and the Kankrelat fire at the same time. Odd is virtualized and the Kankrelat destroyed. Aelita enters the tower.**

#####  **Int. Dormitory Storeroom – Night [Alternating with Lab]**

**The smoke fills the storeroom.**

**Jeremie**

**Let’s hope it’s not too late. Aelita! Hurry up!**

**Aelita enters the code and the smoke stops.**

“And the day is saved again thanks to the Lyoko Warriors”. Luminous says deepening her voice to sound more masculen

**Jeremie**

**Return to the past now!**

**Return to the past.**

#####  **Ext. Drinks Machines Building – Night**

**Ulrich and Jeremie are spray painting again.**

**Ulrich**

**I don’t understand why you insist on getting punished with detention again, Jeremie. Come on! XANA’s not going to reactivate this soon. You could give yourself a short vacation.**

**Jeremie**

**Not as long as Aelita stays virtual. And this time…to tell you the truth…heh, considering what we painted, Jim can’t be too angry!**

**The new portrait shows Jim dressed like a king. Kiwi’s barks are heard. Ulrich moves to leave, but changes his mind.**

“Now that’s more like it, thanks for doing a better drawing of me the second time around”. Jim says happies with this drawing than the previous one

“No problem Jim it was the least we could to after all the trouble we’ve caused you”. Ulrich says happy they aren’t in trouble anymore

**  
  
**

**Ulrich**

**Come to think of it, heh, I’m going to stick around! Anything is better than another one of Miss Schmidt’s maths lessons! Even Jim, heh!**

**Jim runs past, chasing Kiwi. He has Delmas’s voice for this line.**

**Jim**

**Grr! Grrr! Get back here!**

**  
  
  
**

“And that was Holiday in the Fog I hope you enjoyed it”. Luminous says stopping the episode

**  
  
**

“So what’s the next episode”? Aileta asks enjoying this break from school and enjoying their work on the big screen.

****  
  


“Uhh let’s see the next episode is log Book I believe”. Luminous says looking over the list of episodes.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. assez bien

Hello everyone Kaitou Luminous here, today I'm here too tell your about why I haven't updated this story in months. At first I was excited to do this story along with my Miraculous reactions every other week, but after a while I found it hard to write this story so I put it on Hiatus until I finished Miraculous do I could focus more time and effort on it.

But a couple of months ago a reader of mine approached me asking if they could adopt this story. And I said yes they sounded very excited and I was excited to see what they could do. I've waited until today to tell you all this because they published the first chapter of their watching Code Lyoko story today.

The story is called:

## Revealing True Heroes Book 1

###  [Madame_LilleLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LilleLotus/pseuds/Madame_LilleLotus)

And here's a link to it:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916279/chapters/60296431

So just want to say thank you all for enjoying me story until now and have a very nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> once I finish this season of code lyoko, I will do a season of Danny phantom, and then alternate between the two.


End file.
